Subether, Le Fin, and another galaxy?
by Nikita-chan6
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Outlaw Star does one to many sub-ether jumps and ends up in another galaxy? My first story so be brutally honest, emphasis on brutally.
1. Welcome to the Bebop

Ganymede Opera

"Gene!"

"I know Mel!"

"Gene they're coming in fast!"

"Thanks for the heads up Jim! Gilliam?!"

"Yes Gene?"

"Take us into sub-ether!"

"Gene they're sending missiles"

"Dammit! Thanks Suzuka."

"90 seconds until sub-ether."

"Gene the McDougall brothers are deploying their grappler arms!"

"Gene stay and fight like a Ctarl-Ctarl!"

"Shut it Aisha!"

"Gene…!"

"Gene..!"

"Gene….!"

"Entering into sub-ether now!"

The _Outlaw Star_ lurched violently.

"What NOW!" Gene roared.

"Reactors 3 and 4 have been hit." Melfina replied nervously.

"We've already jumped into sub-ether! Not again." Jim groaned.

"We've survived a jump while being hit before, piece of cake." Gene said confidently.

"Hold on tight everyone we're going to make another jump." Melfina advised.

The _Outlaw Star_ rocked violently once more. When the ship slowed down and the light from the jump ceased the crew found themselves floating in a nearly vacant area of space.

Gene let out a huge sigh, as did everyone, save Suzuka whose calm demeanor was as unbroken as ever.

"Take us back to Heifong 3 Gilliam." Gene leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.

Gilliam remained silent.

"Gilliam?"

"We seem to be in an unidentified area."

"What does that mean?" Gene's eyes narrowed.

"It means we're lost Gene you moron!" Jim yelled.

"Hey watch it you!" Gene leaned down to hit Jim when Gilliam spoke again.

"We seem to have entered a new galaxy altogether."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Alright let's calm down and figure this out." Gene said settling back into his seat.

"Gene I'm picking up something."

"What is it Mel?"

"It seems to be a planet, or something of the sort."

"Alright I say we land there and figure out where we are."

"You had a good idea for once, I agree." Jim piped up.

"Jim, why I oughta..!"

* * *

"Gilliam land us in a field, somewhere out of sight." Suzuka ordered.

"Good thinking."

Gilliam guided the ship onto a flat rock bed.

"Alright so let's explore!" Gene chirped.

"Hold on a second Gene, as we landed I picked up a town at about seven miles away."

"Thanks Gilliam, we'll head over there, make sure no one enters the ship."

"Alright, goodbye everyone." Gilliam called after them as they stepped out of the XGP.

After about ten minutes the whinnying began.

"Gene, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Aisha."

"Gene I'm tired."

"Jim, we've only been walking for ten minutes!"

They continued to nag him until Suzuka interrupted.

"I believe that is the town Gilliam mentioned."

Aisha's jaw dropped. "Why didn't I see it first?" She wailed.

"You were too busy hounding me about food." Gene spat.

Aisha glared at him. "Do not take that tone with me."

"I will talk to you in any way I want!"

Jim sighed. "Shut the hell up, both of you! Look Gene that looks like a bar let's go check it out." Jim said knowing full well that Gene would jump at the chance to go to a bar.

"You're right Jim, let's go!"

They approached the said establishment, _Le Fin_, and went in.

In the dimly room they could see only one other customer. He was a tall and rather large man in an unassuming brown coat and hat. Gene ignored him and marched up to the dark haired woman at the counter.

"Hey sweetheart, got anything good in this dump?"

Jim bashed him over the head with his handheld computer. While Gene crouched on the floor cradling his head Jim approached the woman at the counter.

"Sorry just ignore him." He smiled. "Hello we were just wondering, where are we? We're not from around here you see."

She smiled benignly at him. "Why you're on Ganymede."

"Ganymede?" Gene said standing.

"Yes, it's one of the moons that orbits Jupiter."

"Jupiter?" Aisha asked.

The woman's eyes widened at the sight of Aisha. "Yes it's a planet. Say where are you folks from?"

"Not from this galaxy." Gene grumbled. At that the woman turned to the man sitting quietly in the corner with his drink.

"Jet, could you come over here please?" The man sighed but complied.

"I am not going to help these people out Alisa."

Alisa smiled warmly at him. "Jet, these people say that they aren't from this galaxy. There is no one better suited to help them then you."

The man's resolve seemed to weaken at the woman's smile.

"Come on Jet." She beamed.

Jet sighed. "Alright, alright stop twisting my arm." Then he turned to the crew of the _Outlaw Star_. "Come on we'll go to my ship and figure out how to help you."

Gene flashed him a smile. "Thanks pal."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I ain't got all day." He said gruffly.

He led the crew outside towards a dock full of spaceships. He stopped in front of fairly large gray ship.

He smiled. "Welcome to the _Bebop_."


	2. Why Can't We be Friends?

**Well here is the second installment, sorry if it's a little slow. I like to build up anticipation in my stories. Oh and a special thanks to X-Over for being my first (and currently only) reader. :D Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2**

The _Outlaw Star_ crew stared at the large vessel floating in the water.

"That's your ship?" Gene gawked.

Jet smiled, "That'll be the _Bebop,_ yeah."

"Wow." Jim breathed.

"Well come on, quit gaping and get inside." Jet barked.

Gene and his group obeyed following Jet inside the steel structure. They followed him down a long corridor and into a common room.

"Gene this ship is huge the _Outlaw Star _is no where near as big."

"That's for sure Jim." Gene eyed the common room.

It was a fairly large rectangular room with a yellow couch and some sort of box sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. A young man was sleeping on said couch. He wore a navy blue suit with matching shoes. Sitting on the floor in the corner, beside a sleeping dog, was a child with wild pink hair. The child looked up and grinned. Pulling up the goggles, she raced towards them, leaped and wrapped her arms and legs around Jet.

"Papa!" She cried. The young man on the couch stirred.

"Shut up Ed." He mumbled.

"Hi Ed," Jet gasped.

Ed turned her head and eyed the strangers. Gene waved awkwardly at her.

"Hi, I'm Gene." He said slowly, trying to figure out if Ed was a boy or a girl.

"Gee-gee!" She cried happily leaping at Gene. Gene let out a squawk as Ed latched onto his back. She looked curiously down at Jim.

"Umm, hi. My name is Jim." He was a bit frightened by this wild child.

"Jim-person!" she crowed.

"Dammit Ed!" The young man roared springing up from the couch. "You better shut the…" He spotted Gene and the others.

"Jet?"

Jet sighed. "The red head is Gene Starwind, the boy is Jim Hawking, the samurai is Suzuka, the dark haired girl is Melfina, and the strange one is…"

Aisha leapt forward blocking the others from the young man's view and cried,

"The name is Aisha Clan Clan, of the Ctarl-Ctarl!"

The young man sat on the couch, not even glancing at Aisha. He lit a cigarette as he leaned back.

"Spike Spiegel." Was all he said.

Aisha stared slack jawed at Spike, she could not believe that he had just ignored her.

Suzuka stepped forward and put a hand on Aisha's shoulder.

"Calm down. We want these people to help us, so behave."

Aisha nodded and allowed Suzuka to guide her to the back of their group. Jet turned to them.

"That is my partner Spike, he's usually quite."

"What the hell was all that screaming?!" At the sound of a woman's voice Gene stopped fighting Ed and visibly cheered. Jim rolled his eyes.

A young woman entered the common room wrapped in a towel, a short towel. Small beads of water dripped down her bare legs and from her hair (which was also wrapped in a towel). Gene's eyes popped out so much Jim thought they were going to fall right out of his dumb head. The woman's emerald eyes spotted them.

"Who the hell are they?"

"Jet's friends apparently." Spike promptly answered.

"Hey wait, I never said they were friends!" Jet spat.

"Well Jet _you_ brought them here. Spike, looks like our little family is growing." She snickered.

"What do you mean _our_ family? You aren't a part of this crew."

The woman strolled down and leaned seductively towards Spike. Gene continued to gawk at her.

"That was not very nice Mr. Spiegel." She purred.

Spike blew the smoke from his cigarette in her face.

"You lunkhead!" she stormed out of the room.

Jet sighed. "That was Faye Valentine."

"Resident bitch." Spike added.

"Bitch or not, she was hot." Gene had a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Oh brother," Jim sighed, "Women will be the death of you!"

"At least I will die happy." Gene quipped.

"Hey what the hell are they doing on our ship Jet?"

"Well they are on _my_ ship because they walked into the bar and told Alisa that they were from another galaxy."

Spike looked up and smiled. "So she coaxed you into helping them?"

Jet grunted in reply. Spike chuckled. "Damn women, they are a nuisance."

Jet sighed. "You gotta admit it does sound interesting."

"What?"

"Another galaxy, it may be beneficial to help these folks out."

Spike shrugged and put out his cigarette.

"Beneficial? Why can't you just be nice and help us?" Gene demanded.

Spike walked up and stood in front of Gene. The two were the same height but Spike's calm demeanor and sheer suavity made him more intimidating.

"You know what a cowboy is?"

Gene took a step back. "Cowboy? Like in the Old West?"

"The ones that ride horses and wear big hats?" Jim asked.

Spike chuckled softly. "Do I wear big hats and ride around on horses?"

Gene and Jim shook their heads. Spike smiled.

"Looks like your definition of cowboy is outdated, all of us on the_ Bebop_ are cowboys."

"Then what the hell are cowboys?!" Gene yelled.

"Bounty hunters." Spike smiled. The group looked over at Jet who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You are ALL bounty hunters?" Aisha asked incredulously.

Spike nodded and walked back to the couch, Ed ran around the room singing some strange little ditty about cowboys. Then they heard the clacking of heels and Faye reappeared, in small yellow shorts and a matching yellow midriff top. A red jacket hung off of her shoulders and her dark hair was pulled back by a white headband. She walked over to the couch and sat beside Spike.

"Being the bounty hunters we are we _never_ do anything without knowing if it will benefit us first."

"Exactly, so how does helping them help us Jet?"

Jet sighed. "Well," he said removing his hat and coat, revealing a bald head and a powerful body in a jumpsuit, also a cybernetic arm.

"We could always use them, send them after some easy bounties and the money they make will pay for our help."

"We could go after bigger bounties!" Faye cried in excitement.

"And make the double the money." Jet finished.

Spike sighed. "As long as Starwind and Aisha stay away from me"

Gene and Aisha cried out in protest. Spike glared in their direction, they ceased their whining. Jet nodded. "Then it's agreed, we help them if they pay us." Faye smiled. "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."


	3. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing,   For a Lead!

**Here is chapter 3 (and there was much rejoicing, yay.) Sorry I took so long, I was really busy. Oh I want to make someone feel special so, Thank you Sony Ninja for being the first to review my story. Knowing someone likes it made my day, now if you can get others to read it that would be great, but no worries. **** So here is chapter 3, sorry and thanks again to Sony Ninja. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Later That Night:

Gene sighed as he settled down beside Jim on their cot.

"You think we could get separate beds."

Jim kicked him.

"Shut up, at least they're helping us."

Gene smiled. "Faye's probably lonely. I think I'll go find her."

Suzuka leaned down from the top bunk and conked Gene on the head.

"That would not be a good idea."

Aisha snickered. "Gene is easily excited he can't help it."

"Shut up Aisha!"

"What? I only said that you may come a little early and that's perfectly alright for an amateur."

Jim chuckled. "I think she just called you a cherry Gene."

"SHUT UP!" Gene roared, jumping out of bed.

Aisha sneered. "Come on Gene toughen up. You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I'm not sure it was a joke!"

Jim laughed. "Gene is a cherry!" He sang happily.

"I ain't a CHERRY!" Gene stormed out of the room.

Jim and Aisha were beside themselves with laughter.

"Enough you two get some sleep." Suzuka jumped spritely out of the top bunk.

Aisha watched her from their bed. "Where are you going Suzu?"

Jim nodded in agreement.

Suzuka smiled. "To go and get our cherry, before he causes trouble." She turned and walked out silently closing the door behind her so as not to wake Melfina.

Gene strolled angrily down the hallway. Blinded by anger he didn't see Spike until they collided.

"What the hell!?!" Spike yelled as Gene crashed into him.

"Sorry Spike didn't see you there."

Spike glared at him.

"Well you need to watch where you're going. Say, what are you doing walking around the ship at this time?"

"I could ask the same of you." Gene replied.

"Well seeing as how I'm helping you out and not raising hell like I could be, no you can't ask the same of me."

_Damn he's right._ Gene thought.

"Sorry, Aisha and Jim were kind of driving me crazy. I had to get out."

Spike snorted. "That's why I always tell Jet that I hate nothing more then kids, pets, and women with attitude."

"You have all three." Gene said, a bit confused.

"Yeah and it's hell." Spike then seem to look at something pass Gene. Gene turned to see Suzuka standing behind him.

"There you are, I hope he was not bothering you Mr. Spiegel?"

"Not at all, I was about to take him back to your room."

"No need," Suzuka took Gene's hand "I will escort him."

Spike nodded and strolled pass them.

"Night." He called to them without turning around.

"Gene you were acting recklessly. This isn't the _Outlaw Star_ you can not just walk out."

Gene sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry Suzuka."

"No need to apologize to me, just think next time."

Gene smiled. "I'll try."

Suzuka chuckled in spite of herself.

The Next Morning:

Gene and the others strolled into the common room to find Spike and Faye sitting across from each other on the two identical yellow sofas. They were both smoking. Jet stood nearby leaning against the stairwell, also smoking.

Gene wanted to tell them to cut it out because it smelled but he remembered Suzuka's words and bit his tongue.

"Finally you're up." Jet said looking up at them.

"Gee-gee!" Ed yelled flying out of nowhere and tackling Gene. They fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Hi Ed." Gene croaked.

"What's for breakfast? Do you need us to help cook?" Jim asked brightly.

Jet snorted, Faye turned to look them.

"Are you serious?"

"They must be used to eating." Jet added.

"Must be nice to have money." Spike blew out a stream of smoke.

Gene jumped up, Ed had attached herself to "Su-su".

"What you mean we're not eating breakfast?!"

Faye smiled. "First thing you have to know if you're going to be a cowboy and that is that money goes fast."

"Yep, Ed almost never eats!" Ed chirped.

"Isn't that child abuse or something?!" Jim cried incredulously.

"She's exaggerating, calm down kid. We don't usually eat breakfast but we almost always have dinner."

"Almost?" Gene asked.

"Enough of this dance." Spike stood up.

"Saddle up Starwind, we found you guys your first bounty hunt."

"So soon?" Aisha said quietly, which was uncharacteristic of her.

Faye nodded. "Yup and since Jet brought you aboard he's going to show you the ropes."

Jet sighed. "That's right."

Gene smiled at Faye.

"Well, I would much rather you help us Faye. I learn better under a woman."

Faye smiled. "Maybe next time, Spike and I are after some bigger game. I would love to tutor you later though."

Gene nearly fell over. "That's if I'm not busy."

"Everyone makes time for me." Faye said so as not to be outdone. She strolled out of the room with Spike at her heels.

"So why can't we go on a mission with Spike and Faye?"

Jet gave a derisive snort. "Mission? Listen kid, we don't go on missions. As for Spike and Faye, they know what they're doing and I'm not about to let you go on a big chase when you're still wet behind the ears."

"We can take of ourselves." Gene protested. "We've proven ourselves time and time again. We ain't too bad in a scuffle."

Jet looked amused. "Maybe in your own galaxy, but it's a different ballgame here. You don't know any of the planets and, judging by your gear, you've got no clue about what kind of technology we have. Trust me you're better off with what I've found for you and as much as I'd rather go after the big game with Spike and Faye, I'm going be the good guy and babysit."

Gene flinched at the word "babysit".

"We don't need to be babysat, we can take care of ourselves."

"Shut up Gene. Everything he said is true. "We need them." Jim hissed.

Gene sighed he knew everyone was right he just hated this feeling of helplessness.

He sighed.

"Well let's get started."

Jet smiled.

"Now you're talking. First things first we gather intel on our guy." Jet strolled over to the strange box on the coffee table. Within a second it was on and a black man with a mustache and a cowboy outfit was on screen.

"Hola amigos, it's time for another episode of Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters."

"That's right partner!" A buxom blonde said cheerfully.

"Nice rack." Gene grumbled. Suzuka slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be so vulgar."

"This," Jet said gesturing towards the t.v. "is one of the best resources we have. This show is constantly updating the status of various bounties and their prices. This is where I found your guy, but I've already got his name. Once you get the information from "Big Shot" talk to Ed. She can trace your guy and find some interesting facts that have not been disclosed by "Big Shot." I already got her looking up any info on your guy."

"So what do we do now?" Aisha asked. Jet sat on the couch.

"Now we wait."

Two Hours Later:

"I think I'm going to go crazy!" Gene screamed.

"All this sitting around is going to kill me. Come on Jet let's do something! Spike and Faye left about an hour go."

"Settle down kid." Jet chuckled. "They are gathering intel on their guy."

"How?" Jim asked.

"They're walking the streets, talking to people, trying to get any information they can."

"Why can't we do that?" Gene whined.

"They can do that because Ed already searched their guy and nothing turned up, so they're trying a different route. You my friend need to have more patience."

Gene sighed. "I'll try."

30 Minutes Later:

Gene threw himself dramatically on the couch.

"I'm going to die!!!!"


	4. Luck be a Lady Tonight

**Alright chapter 4! Woohoo! I hope I didn't make you wait too long and if I did I'M SO SOOORRRYYY!!! (said Ritsu Sohma style, if you don't know who that is I suggest you pick up a copy of Fruits Basket). Thanks again to Sony Ninja****, my only reviewer ****. Enough chit chat, here's chap. 4.**

**Chapter 4**

10 minutes later:

"Jeeeeet!" Gene whined.

Jet sighed. "You're driving me crazy Gene. Don't you have any hobbies?" Jet asked as he watered one of his small bonsai plants.

Gene smiled proudly. "Drinking, women, and fighting."

Jet snorted. "Not much of a hobby."

Jim nodded. "I try to tell him that all the time."

"Excuse me, Jet?"

Jet turned to look at Melfina. She smiled timidly at him.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"What do you need it for?"

She turned a light pink. "I would very much like to shower."

He smiled. "No problem kid." Then he turned to Gene.

"Now why can't you be more like her?" he grinned broadly as Gene opened his mouth to protest.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" He yelled as Jet led Melfina out of the room.

Jet just laughed.

"Hey Gene stop pouting and come check this out." Jim called out to him from his place beside

Ed. Gene walked over to them and peered over their shoulders.

"What's up Jim?"

"Have you ever seen a computer like this?"

Gene watched the screen as it was flooded by pictures that kept changing every second or so. Interspersed among the pictures were words and a strange yellow happy face that bounced around the screen.

"Can't say that I have, Jim."

"I know, Jet wasn't kidding when he said our technology was different. This is incredible." Jim watched, his eyes trying to keep up with everything onscreen. Gene quickly grew bored and turned back to Jet.

"Don't even," Jet threatened.

"I'm Gene friggin' Starwind! I don't sit around, I act!"

"Gene, we're guests on this ship, so sit down and stay quiet." Aisha said reclining on the couch.

Gene and the others stared at her.

"Aisha are you okay?" Jim asked cautiously.

She flashed him a smile. "Why of course Jim."

Gene stared slack jawed at her.

"See Jet? This waiting around is dangerous, just look at what it's doing to Aisha! She is NEVER this nice, never!" Gene cried.

"Gene what are you talking about?" Aisha said innocently.

"Stop talking like that, holy crap!"

Aisha glared at him.

"Ed's found it!!!" Ed sang. Gene sprinted to her side.

"What did you find?" He asked leaning towards the screen.

"Lord Langdon Brown!" she said rolling onto her back laughing.

"Lord Langdon Brown? Ed the name I gave you was…" Jet began.

"Elzibeth Browning!" She interjected.

"Are you telling me this Langdon Brown is Browning?" Jet asked.

Ed was now walking on her hands.

"Browning is turning Brown!" she sang cryptically.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gene yelled.

"Gene you moron, Langdon Brown is Elzibeth Brown. It's an alias." Jim smacked Gene with his handheld.

"A woman." Jet sighed.

"Huh?" Gene said cheerfully.

"Elzibeth Browning is a woman. We are looking for a woman and Langdon Brown is a man."

Everyone slowly turned to the computer, with the exception of Ed, who was rolling on the floor again with Ein trotting after her.

"A woman?" Gene was totally confused now. Jet sighed.

"Looks like we're dealing with a tranny. Our hunt just got a bit tougher."

"So what do we do now?" Suzuka said as she trimmed Jet's bonsai. He looked at the bonsai appraisingly.

"Well now I guess we can head out, Gene's getting a bit too antsy and it's starting to annoy me."

Gene jumped up. "YES!" he had a large grin plastered to his face.

Jet smiled. "Come on Gene, I'm going to show you how to pilot the _Bebop_."

Gene blinked. "We're taking the _Bebop_?"

"Well you're ship is too conspicuous."

"You saw the _Outlaw Star_?"

"Yeah I saw you all land as I pulled my ship into the docks. Bright red, right? That ship will definitely draw too much attention. Jim why don't you come too, you seem like a bright boy."

Jim grinned. "Roger."

Gene and Jim followed Jet to the very large control room of the _Bebop_. Jet started the ship and showed them how to work the ship's computer. Gene sighed.

"Doesn't this thing have any steering wheels or something?"

"No, the computer does everything."

"Damn that means I will never be able to pilot this thing. I'm no good with computers." Gene sighed. "I guess I'll head back to the common room with the girls."

"See ya." Jim said happily. Jet remained silent.

Gene sulked out of the room. When he returned to the common room he saw Melfina sitting on the couch. She was not wearing her usual outfit, but instead opted for a pair of dark slacks and a red blouse.

"Hey Mel where did you get the new duds?"

She blushed. "Faye must have left them out on my bed, because they were just there when I got out of the shower."

"I guess the rest of us have clothes on our beds too?"

"Yeah, you do." Faye's voice drifted into the room. Gene turned excitedly, searching for Faye.

She waltzed into the room a small smile on her face.

"What are you all still doing on Ganymede?" she asked.

"You came just in time," Gene smirked. "We're just about to leave."

Faye walked down the three steps to the sunk in common room and approached Gene.

"Found your mark?"

"Yea."

"Well maybe I can help you after all." Gene struggled to remain cool.

"I might not need you." He grinned. She smiled wickedly.

"Everyone needs me."

"Faye where is Spike?" Gene silently cursed Jet for interrupting them. Faye's demeanor quickly changed from seductive to annoyed.

"He told me to head on back because he was going to follow a couple of leads. He said he'd be in touch if anything happened."

"So you just left?" Jet was now annoyed as well.

"Well, yeah. He wasn't about to let me tag along."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Since we got some amusing toys on the _Bebop_." She flashed a smile in Gene's direction.

Jet sighed. "Well we got a lead on our hit, and we're headed to Saturn."

Faye sat on the couch beside Melfina. To Gene, Melfina looked like a wilted flower compared to the flashy Faye.

"So you might be in need of my ship?" she asked casually.

"We might. I think I'm going to keep Melfina and Jim aboard, as for the others I will leave that up to their captain. Whoever goes can hop a ride with you and head on down to Saturn."

"Sounds like a plan." Faye stood. "I think I'm going to shower."

"We're not that far Faye!" Jet called after her.

"I won't be long."

Jet sighed. "I think I'm beginning to understand Spike's view on women." He mumbled.

"Well," Gene said clapping his hands together excitedly. "Decisions, decisions."

"Cut the crap Gene," Jim appeared in the doorway. "We all know you are going to leave everyone here and go with Faye alone."

Gene grinned. "Now why would you say that?"

Suzuka turned to Jet. "Would you mind the extra company? I believe young Jim is right on this one."

Gene sighed. "Come on guys give me more credit."

Jim snorted. "Not a chance."

Gene looked sadly at his crew. "I guess I'm just going to have to go alone, since none of you seem too willing."

"And watch you drool over Faye and making embarrassing advances? No thanks I think I will stay with Suzu and Jet." Aisha said.

Gene beamed. "Then it's decided I'll go with Faye and you all stay with Jet."

"That sounds like a good plan." Melfina said unknowingly.

Gene chuckled. "It sure does."

* * *

An hour and a half had quickly lapsed when Jet announced that they were nearing Saturn. Faye was sitting on the couch opposite Gene.

"So," Faye said.

"Yeah." Gene stared at her.

"It's you and me?"

"Looks that way."

Faye grinned mischievously.

"Nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"You're going to be with me."

"That doesn't make me nervous, why should it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I would if it made me nervous," he leaned forward. "It does just the opposite. I'm excited for this hunt."

Faye smirked as Jet walked into the room.

"Alright you two, it seems the Brown is an avid gambler." A huge grin spread across Faye's face.

"So that means,"

Jet sighed. "Yeah you two are going to the casino." Faye jumped up.

"Yes I need to get changed. Hey do you think Spike would mind if Gene borrowed one of his suits?"

"Probably." Jet said gruffly.

"Great I'll just go and get one." Faye ran off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"So we're going to a casino?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, but not to gamble, but this means you won't be alone."

Gene's face fell. "Why?!"

"I don't want you two to start gambling or get kicked out. I'm going go dressed as a black jack dealer because it seems that Brown is fond of black jack".

"So we'll go to the black jack table and play a few hands." Faye said walking back into the room, tossing Gene Spike's suit.

"Once sure it's him we nab him."

"Don't you mean her?" Gene asked.

"Well seeing as how she had a sex change I think it's safe to assume that she prefers to be a he."

Gene shrugged. "Well alright. I guess I'll go change."

"Me too." Faye agreed.

"You want to change together?" Gene asked her with a smile.

"How can you ask a lady that question?"

Gene blushed. "S…sorry." He was taken aback.

Faye strolled off to her bedroom to change and Gene went to his.

Jet sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Please let this go smoothly."

Suzuka chuckled behind him. Jet spun around to face her.

"Don't worry Jet, when it comes to a job Gene is anything but careless. I'm sure even Faye will not distract him, well not much anyway." She gave Jet a reassuring smile.

"I hope your right." He returned her smile. Then everyone walked into the room.

"So what's the plan?" Aisha said plopping down on the couch.

"Same as before with a slight difference, I'm going with them."

"So the rest of us are staying here?" Jim looked a bit worried.

"Yes, but don't worry, this shouldn't take too long. It depends on how well Faye and Gene do their job."

Jim nodded.

Gene walked into the room just then. He was wearing one of Spike's blue suits and yellow shirts, unlike Spike, Gene did not roll the sleeves up. Other than that it looked exactly like Spike's. Gene was also sporting a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. He smiled at the others.

"Sharp, huh?"

They just stared at him. Jim finally spoke up.

"If you say so Gene."

"Why you little," Gene mumbled. "Why I outgha…" his sentence went unfinished because Faye walked in at that moment.

Faye was wearing a black dress with the hem at mid thigh. The dress was snug and displayed Faye's curves. She also slipped on a pair of elbow length black gloves and a pair of strappy black heels. Her hair was picked up into a bun.

Gene could only stare.

"Looking good Starwind." She said with a small smile.

"You… you too Faye."

Faye turned to Jet.

"We're out of here."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in the casino."

She nodded and took Gene's hand. "Let's go."

Gene still awestruck let her lead him into the _Bebop's_ docking station. As they approached her ship Gene quickly regained control of his tongue.

"Here let me help you." He said lifting Faye into her ship. She looked down at him.

"Thanks for touching my ass."

He grinned. "I did no such thing." He hoisted himself up into the small craft. Faye sat down in the only chair and began to fire up the ship. Gene sat behind her chair.

"Alright Jet," she said as she grabbed the throttles. "We're ready."

Two large doors opened up and Faye's ship flew through them. Gene stood up and looked over Faye's shoulder. Saturn was huge. It was a sort of yellow color with several rings surrounding it.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's Saturn?"

"Yeah, nice right?" Faye asked.

"Beautiful." Gene said.

"Wait until you see the casino."

"Don't forget we have a bounty to catch."

"Yeah that and we have some money to make."

"We're going to gamble?"

"Of course."

"Just so you know I'm lousy at it. I always lose.

"Not tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have lady luck by your side." She said with a wink.

Faye made a sharp left and sailed into the parking station on Saturn.


	5. When you Sleep

**Alright chapter 5, I'll make this quick so you can get on with the story: Thanks as always to Sony Ninja and to my friend who recently read my fanfic and wants me to write chap. 5 so without ant further delays here it is:**

** Faye and Gene stepped into the bright casino. Gene's eyes bugged out.**

"This place is fantastic!" A slow smile crept on to his lips.

The casino was shining with thousands of lights. The slot machines were in full swing and the people operating them wore either full smiles or huge frowns. The various card tables were surrounded by hordes of people longing to get in on the action. Faye grabbed Gene's hand.

"We've got a couple of minutes before Jet gets here, let's play a round."

"Right here in front of everyone? Faye I didn't know you were into that."

She stared at him. "I'm talking about cards you lunkhead."

Gene smirked. "I know you were but I had to try."

She smiled. "Well if you win some money who knows what will happen." She winked at him before pushing him towards a black jack table. When they arrived there they found that their dealer was Jet.

Faye hesitated as Jet smiled at them.

"Would you two care to join? We have room."

"Yeah, we'd love to." Gene snaked his arm around Faye's waist and pulled her to the black jack table. Gene sat down and pulled the slightly dazed Faye onto his lap. Jet began to deal the cards.

Faye returned the cards dealt to her.

"I'm going to be playing with my husband, I don't need a hand."

The other man sitting at the table with them turned in their direction.

"That's a lovely wife you have."

Gene flashed a smile. "Thanks pal. She is pretty hot."

Faye blushed lightly. "Gene darling stop."

Gene tightened his hold on Faye. "I can't help it if other men notice how beautiful you are."

The mysterious man smiled. "You two make a great couple. My name is Langdon Brown, can I buy you both drinks?"

Gene eagerly consented to Brown's request but Faye deliberated.

"I don't know we probably shouldn't."

Brown smiled at her. "Come on, what's one drink? How about something fruity, a piña colada maybe?"

Faye smiled. "Alright."

Brown smiled. "Excellent, excuse me I would like to order a piña colada for the lady and two scotch on the rocks for me and my new friend here."

The man nodded and walked away.

"Now how about we play?" he asked them.

Gene nodded. "Sure thing pal."

Faye leaned towards Gene, whispering into his ear.

"Gene play it cool, okay? This is obviously our guy, now laugh."

Gene chuckled and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Don't over do it." She hissed.

Brown noisily cleared his throat. "Shall we play?" he inquired a second time.

"Sorry about that buddy." He said with a smile.

Gene won the first hand with a little help from Faye and by the time they started their second game he was on his sixth glass of scotch. He was good and buzzed.

Brown won the second game and ordered himself a victory scotch. Gene angrily threw his cards on the table and shoving Faye off of his lap he jumped up and pointed at Brown.

"You scumbag! I can't wait to haul you in Elzibeth Browning!"

Brown stared slack jawed. "W..what?"

"You heard me, there's a huge bounty on your head and I'm going to cash in!"

"Gene!" Faye screamed.

"You're bounty hunters?!" Brown screeched.

"Hell yeah!" Gene smiled.

Brown jumped up and took off for the exit.

"Come back! Shit." Gene took off after him with Jet and Faye.

They chased Brown out of the casino and into a dark alleyway.

All three of them pulled out their guns.

"Hold it Brown!" Jet barked.

Brown slowly turned to face them. He wore an eerie smile that gave Faye shivers.

"I hate to do this but," Brown gave a slight nod and three men crept up behind the cowboys and two of them knocked Jet and Gene out with the butt of their guns, the third wrestled Faye's gun from her and grabbed a hold of her.

"Let go!" she growled.

Brown approached her. "You really are beautiful." He said stroking her face.

"Aren't you really a woman?" Faye snapped.

"Not anymore."

Faye eyed Brown up and down, her eyes hovering over his pelvic region for a few seconds.

"Really? Do you even have a…you know?"

Brown chuckled. "Of course, I wouldn't be a man without it."

A look of disgust covered Faye's face. "Sicko."

Brown laughed. "You won't be saying that for much longer." He turned to the three thugs.

"Tie her up and take her to the ship and be sure to put her in my quarters."

"What about those two?" One of the men asked.

"Leave them." Brown turned and walked back into the casino. The three men walked towards the ship carrying a struggling Faye.

* * *

Jet cracked open an eye.

"Let's move Starwind."

The two of them stood.

"Jeez you think guys like that would be stronger." Gene was clearly unaffected by the assault.

"Well we're lucky. Let's go get Faye. We can ambush Brown when he comes for his prize."

Gene flushed. "Listen, Jet I'm really sorry."

Jet sighed. "It's your first time. I'll cut you some slack."

"I really screwed up. I'm really sorry, honest!"

"Listen do you want to get Faye back?" Jet asked impatiently.

Gene nodded.

"Well then shut the hell up and let's go!"

Jet and Gene then proceeded to follow the men back to the docking station. They stalked them to a ship named _Gold Digger_, Jet snorted.

"Nice name."

Gene chuckled.

"Let go you bastards!" Faye shrieked.

Gene wanted to run and fight them to save Faye. He imagined that she would be so grateful, she would do whatever he wanted. Alas he knew he could do no such thing because Jet would kill him and Gene did not want to cross with the burly man.

The door to the ship opened.

"Let's go." Jet mouthed. The two of them sprinted through the door before it closed. They continued to follow the men at a safe distance. The men took Faye into a room which Jet and Gene supposed was Brown's. After about ten minutes they came out and left to another part of the ship. Jet made Gene wait a few minutes before they entered Brown's room. Gene was the first one to burst into the room and when he did he was shot in the arm.

"Fuck! Holy shit Faye! What is your problem!?" Gene grabbed his arm and dropped to his knees.

"Damn," she mumbled before rushing to him. Jet was already kneeling beside the shot Gene.

"Gene I am so sorry." She gushed. "I though you might be those lunkheads or Brown."

Jet sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to take him back to the ship."

"I'll do it." Faye volunteered. "You stay and catch Brown."

Jet shook his head. "You don't have the medical know how to treat a wound like this. We'll have to go together. I'll send Suzuka and Aisha with you to catch Brown."

Faye sighed. "Alright, let's get him out of here."

Their escape was not as smooth as their break-in. Gene continuously groaned and yelled obscenities, but they finally made it back to the _Bebop_. They dragged Gene into the common room and laid him down on one of the couches.

"Holy crow, Gene!" Jim yelled rushing forward.

"Hey it's alright it's just a little shot to the arm." Faye said.

Jim stared at Gene. Gene gave him a small smile.

"It's alright Jim, it's just like she said. Trust me Faye would know since she shot me!"

Faye winced.

"What!?" Jim cried.

"It was an accident. I thought he was someone else. It could happen to anyone."

"Enough of this, Faye take Aisha and Suzuka to the casino, we still have Brown to catch."

Faye nodded and the three women rushed from the room.

Jet looked at Gene.

"Sorry pal," he pulled out a tool that looked somewhat like a pair of pliers. "This is going to hurt."

Gene clenched his teeth as Jet leaned in to extract the bullet from his arm.

* * *

An hour and a half later:

Gene was lying on the couch with his arm bandaged, talking to Jet. Melfina sat on the floor in front of the couch on which Gene lay. Jim was perched on the armrest of Gene's couch. Ed was crawling around on the floor mumbling and Ein was curled up on the couch beside Jet.

"They sure have been gone for a long time." Jim mused.

"Do you suppose they're alright?" Melfina inquired.

Jet nodded, "When it comes to catching a bounty Faye usually has a good head on her shoulders and Suzuka seems to be the same way. I only hope that they were able to control Aisha who seems as impulsive as Gene."

"Hey!' Gene protested.

Jim laughed. "Bulls-eye Jet!"

Gene pouted as Melfina took his hand.

"Are you in any pain Gene?"

He smiled warmly at her. "No, don't worry I'm feeling fine."

"That's good to hear." Faye said as she walked into the room with Aisha and Suzuka.

"Where is Brown." Jet asked her.

"No dice." Faye said dropping onto the couch beside Jet. "We couldn't find him. His minions were missing from the ship too."

Jet stared. "So their ship was still there but they weren't?"

"That's right. All their escape pods were there too. So theoretically they're still on Saturn."

"Damn, we'll have to look tomorrow. Alright everyone it's late and Gene needs to sleep."

Jim and the others nodded before departing for their room.

Jet and Faye stayed up a little longer in attempt to find out anymore info on Brown.

"This is turning out worse then I expected." Jet exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Give them a chance, besides," Faye took a drag on her cigarette. "It could have been worse."

"I suppose so." Jet put out his cigarette and stood up.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Faye nodded. "Good idea." She put out her own cigarette and the two of them walked off to their bedrooms.

* * *

2 Hours Later:

Melfina, unable to sleep, crept out of bed and into the common room. She sat on the couch directly in front of the TV. She had wanted to investigate it ever since Jet showed them "Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters" on it. She spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to turn the thing on but once she got it she sat down and began to flip through channels.

* * *

Two and a Half Hours Later:

Spike ambled sleepily into the common room. He made his way towards the couch which sat in front of the TV, slipping his jacket off as he went. When he was closer he noticed the TV was on. As he leaned down to turn it off he saw Melfina, by the light from the screen, sleeping on his couch. He looked at the other couch and saw Ed and Ein were fast asleep on it. He turned once more to Melfina and shrugged his shoulders.

_She's tiny; she doesn't take up much space. What the hell? _

Spike lay down on the couch beside Melfina and quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

20 Minutes Later:

Gene woke up and decided that he wanted a glass of water, so he quietly stalked out of the room and made his way toward the kitchen. On his way he passed the couch where Spike and Melfina had fallen asleep. He gave them a cursory glance and continued on his way. He quickly stopped and did a double take.

"What the hell is going on here!?!?!" He bellowed.

Spike and Melfina jolted awake.

"What the hell are you two doing sleeping together?!"

Melfina turned to see Spike sitting up beside her. She blushed as she realized the arms that she had dreamt enveloping her were Spike's and that it wasn't a dream.

"Calm down Gene. I came in about," he glanced at the clock which hung on the wall, "twenty minutes ago. Your girl was sleeping on my couch and I'm really tired so I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal if I just joined her on the couch."

"Well you're wrong it is a big deal!"

"Only because you're making it one."

Ed, who had slept through Gene's cries, let out a loud snore.

"Come on Mel!" Gene grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of the couch.

"We're going back to the room!"

Melfina's face was bright red but she did not fight him.

Spike chuckled as Gene marched off dragging a blushing Melfina with him. Once they were gone he reclined onto the couch and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning:

When Jet shuffled into the common room he was not surprised to see Spike on the couch smoking.

"Good morning." Spike said.

"There is nothing good about it." Jet replied sullenly.

"No luck with Brown then?"

Jet sadly shook his head. "Gene screwed up."

Spike smiled, "I have some good news for you my friend." Spike removed a small stack of woolongs from his pocket.

Jet eyed the money. "Where did that come from?"

"Brown."

Faye walked into the room and overheard the last bit.

"You caught their bounty?"

Spike shrugged as he handed the money to Jet.

"My leads brought me to Saturn and while I was here I thought I'd go check out the casino and who should be sitting across from me at craps table? Langdon Brown, so I followed him out of the casino, took care of his bodyguards and turned him in."

"I don't believe it!" Jet let out a hearty laugh. "That's why our guy suddenly disappeared."

As if on cue Gene and the others walked into the room.

"Morning all!" Gene said brightly before he gave Spike a dirty look, Spike just closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, seeing the goofy grin on Jet's face.

"Spike here caught Brown."

"No way!" Gene blurted. "When?"

"Last night." Spike answered.

"He was ours!"

"Well if you wait too long someone else will get him. Just be happy that someone was me."

Jet nodded. "Spike's right. Out here you have got to be fast because there are plenty of cowboys and if you're too slow one of them will steal your bounty out from under your nose."

"Law of the jungle." Spike mused.

"Does this mean that we can get food?" Aisha asked excitedly.

"It sure does." Jet said. "I'll head out in a bit to go get some."

"Can I come?" Jim asked.

"Me too!" chorused Aisha.

"If you do not mind I would like to accompany you as well." Suzuka said quietly.

Jet nodded. "You can all come but Aisha you better put on a hat. No one has ever seen a car-car."

"That's Ctarl-Ctarl!" She screeched.

Jet nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah carl-carl got it."

"CTARL-CTARL!"

As the four of them were walking out Ed ran after them and jumped onto Jet's back.

"Ed wants to come!"

"Well Ed can come," Jet said, "and Ein can too."

Ein barked happily and followed them out the door.

Gene, Melfina, Spike, and Faye were left behind.

Faye was eyeing Melfina.

"Melfina are those your only clothes? She looked at the drab skirt and white blouse with distaste.

"It's all I have with me, yes." She replied timidly.

Faye's eyes widened. "Well we're going to have to fix that." She grabbed Mel's hand and together they left the ship.

Spike and Gene were now alone.

Gene was giving Spike the stink eye, not that Spike cared he was reclining in the couch with his eyes closed.

"So nothing happened between you two?" Gene asked suspiciously.

Spike opened an eye. "Nothing at all."

"Why? Is Melfina not good enough for you?"

Spike sat up. "Are you kidding me? Nothing is wrong with Melfina, I'm just not interested."

"You and Faye got a thing?"

Spike visibly shuddered. "No, if you want her take her."

"You don't want a bombshell like Faye either?"

Gene looked warily at Spike.

"Are you, gay?"

Spike's eyes bugged out.

"No! Why would you think that?"

Gene shrugged. "I dunno, you didn't make a move on Mel and you don't want Faye."

"I already have a girl." Spike said quietly.

Gene smiled. "What's she like? A guy like you, I bet she's a fox! Am I right?"

Spike had leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Spike?"

Spike remained silent.

"What the hell man, don't ignore me!" Gene was getting hysterical.

Spike got up and walked to his room.

"I'm still really tired, talk to you later Starwind."

"Spike!"


	6. Take the Swordfish and Run

**I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Outlaw Star. Sorry I took so long it was finals week, and then I just got lazy. Without further ado here is chapter 6, I hope you like it and I hope it has enough ice. **

Meanwhile:

"Ooh, Jet what about this?!" Aisha held up a 200 woolong steak, that was probably enough to feed just her.

Jet sighed. "Aisha I told you, we only have 2000 woolongs, we need to buy plenty of cheap foods so we can eat for more than one day."

"Ed wants mushrooms!"

Jet wheeled around. "No Ed! After what happened the last time we all decided that we will never buy anymore mushrooms." Jet scolded remembering the time Ed fed them bad mushrooms; he had sat and spoken to his bonsai trees for hours.

Ed squealed and ran around the rag tag group, arms outstretched.

"How about this Jet?" Jim held up a large loaf of bread and a carton of eggs. "It's only," he turned to the salesman. "Excuse me sir, how much was this again?"

The man smiled benignly at him. "Altogether, 20 woolongs."

"Thank you." Jim smiled at Jet. "Cheap and bountiful."

Jet laughed. "You're alright kid," he turned to the grocer, "Give me two of each."

The man nodded and began to bag their groceries. Jet paid him the 40 woolongs before continuing on his way.

"Jet, Jet, this is cheap!" Aisha held up a large snapper priced at 160 woolongs.

"Aisha stop looking with your stomach! We need to feed everyone."

She pouted. "I'm hungry!"

"So is everyone else. You cart-carts have some appetite."

"Ctarl-Ctarl!"

"Whatever let's go!"

Next they stopped at a stall that sold beverages. Jet and Suzuka walked up to the counter with Jim in between them. Ed and Aisha were off ogling some over priced food.

"We should probably get water." Jim said cradling Ein in his arms.

Suzuka nodded. "That would probably be best."

The woman at the counter smiled. "You folks ready?"

"Yeah I think so," Jet turned to Jim and Suzuka. "So, water?"

They nodded. "We'd like, how much should we get?"

Suzuka thought for a moment. "I want to say at least two gallons. How much would that be?" she addressed the woman.

"10 woolongs."

"Fantastic!" Jet said grinning. "You know what? Give me a small soda for the kid too. Suzuka you want anything?"

"Green tea would be nice."

"Alright how much would a soda and two green teas be?"

"For you 5 woolongs."

"You probably have the best prices in the galaxy."

The woman smiled warmly. "You are just the cutest family, I had to give you discounts."

Jet blinked. _Family? Does she think me and Suzuka?_

_Oh._

"Thank you," Suzuka interrupted. She blushed slightly.

"Jim honey, get the bags." She easily steered Jet away from the vendor.

"Thank you again!" She called over her shoulder to the woman.

Jet finally found his voice. "Suzuka why didn't you tell her we're not a couple?"

"She gave us a discount. Normally I would've told her the truth but I felt that this was better since we need to save money."

Jet sighed._ She's right and it's kind of annoying._

They found Ed and Aisha drooling over 20,000 woolong lobster.

"Come on you two we've still got some shopping to do." Jet ordered them to move and they grudgingly followed.

_Meanwhile:_

"Come on Melfina, just one!" Faye said through the door of the fitting room.

"I don't know Faye."

Faye sighed. Melfina was very conservative and milquetoast so Faye's flashy style was unappealing to her.

"Just one dress Mel. I promise it will be something modest."

"Okay." She replied hesitantly.

Faye turned and hunted through the racks of clothing, looking for a decent dress. Her eyes widened as she found a cute dark blue number. It was a bit snug around the torso but the skirt puffed out. The best part of it was that it did not show any skin other than the legs (it was knee-length).

"Oooh Melfina! I found the perfect dress for you! You will look adorable." She handed Mel the dress over the door of the fitting room.

Melfina let out a little gasp of delight when she saw the dress. Faye waited patiently outside. A few minutes later the door opened and a blushing Melfina stepped out. Faye smiled.

"I knew that would look amazing on you, even that lunkhead Spike has to notice."

Melfina's face turned tomato red. "Does Spike not notice women?"

Faye snorted. "No matter what I'm wearing, or not wearing, Spike never says a thing. Even Spike has to notice you in that dress, you are just so adorable!" Faye squealed as she pulled Melfina into a tight embrace.

"Do you think Gene will notice?" Melfina managed to gasp out.

Faye laughed. "That idiot will notice anything if it has nice jugs."

Melfina's face flushed.

"Come on, if there's one thing were buying today it's this."

"Well let me change first." Melfina turned towards the dressing room.

"No way," Faye intercepted her and scooping up Melfina's clothes in one hand, turned and grabbed Mel's hand. "You are wearing that now."

_Meanwhile:_

"Spike!" Gene wailed outside of Spike's door. "You can't just leave me hanging man! You've got to tell me who this girl is! If you don't I'm not leaving and I will assume that you are gay!"

There was still no answer from Spike.

"Spiiiiiike!" Gene whined.

"Godammit!" The door to Spike's room flew open. "You've been outside my door for the past hour wailing away. If you don't stop I am going to put a fucking bullet in your head!" Spike bellowed.

Gene smiled. "Now you're out of your room. Just tell me, is she hot?"

Spike sighed. "You and Andy are the only two who make me yell like that."

"Who's Andy?"

"Never mind that, here's what you want to know; yes, Julia is beautiful."

"Julia?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it."

Realization shone in Gene's eyes. "Broke your heart?"

Spike smiled sadly. "You can say that." He disappeared into his room.

Gene stood there, he felt sorry for Spike. That was surprising, he had just thought of Spike as this stuck up prick, but now his image of Spike was slightly altered.

The moment only lasted for a minute.

Ed came barreling down the hall.

"Gee-gee!!!!" Ed leaped and tackled Gene to the ground.

"So, you're back." He squeaked, Ed had him in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, and we've got tons of food!" Jim cried happily. Jet smiled.

"Jim, why don't you and Ed go and put this stuff away?"

"Roger!" Jim and Ed cheerfully skipped towards the kitchen.

"Spike's in his room?" Jet asked.

Just as Gene opened his mouth Spike's door burst open knocking Gene to the ground.

"Jet, I was trying to sleep but you made so much noise. What's for dinner?"

Jet chuckled. "_I _made too much noise? How do you feel about spaghetti with meat sauce?"

Spike's eyes lit up. "Meat? We have meat?"

"Tons. That kid Jim is smart and a damn fine shopper."

Suzuka nodded. "Back home Jim was in charge of our finances, if it wasn't for Gene we would have quite a bit of money."

Gene slowly stood. "Suzuka don't you think that's a little unfair? Most of our money went to fixing the _Outlaw Star_."

"Yes, and what was left was spent on brothels and hookers." She turned and walked away.

Gene gave the others a goofy grin. "I'm a guy, with needs. It's not like I did it all the time."

Aisha laughed. "Please, Gene can't keep it in his pants."

"Why you!" Aisha took off running with Gene at her heels.

"Well, where's Faye?" Jet asked.

"Right here." Faye walked into the narrow hallway. "I got Melfina some new clothes."

Spike and Jet sighed.

"Faye, she's a nice girl." Jet shook his head slowly.

"She's not trashy like you." Spike sighed again.

"You morons! Why don't you go and look at her. She's in the common room!" Faye fumed.

They followed her out into the common room and standing by the doorway was Melfina.

Gene was gawking.

"Mel you look, really nice!"

Melfina blushed. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Her words caused Gene to blush and become flustered.

Jet smiled. "Gene's right, that dress suits ya kid."

Spike nodded, walked to the couch and lit a cigarette. Faye glared at him.

_Unfeeling bastard._ She thought angrily.

"I'm going to go and make us dinner." Jet said walking towards the kitchen. Gene and Aisha followed him, begging to have a snack.

"I'm going to go and change so I don't get my new dress dirty." Melfina walked up to Faye. "Thank you Faye." She said smiling.

Faye nodded. "No problem."

Melfina walked to her room. Spike stood and began to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Faye questioned.

"To my room to sleep."

* * *

When Melfina reached the door of their room she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Spike walking towards her. Her heart jumped and her face involuntarily turned pink as she recalled the night when she woke up beside him. He just walked past her. She sighed with relief.

"You look beautiful, that is a nice color for you." Melfina jumped as Spike spoke. She turned to him.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Don't, you're a beautiful girl and I think someone needs to tell you that." Without another word he stepped into his room.

Melfina's face grew hot, she quickly ran inside the room before anyone could see her.

_What just happened? Spike said I was beautiful, Gene's never told me that before._

Melfina sighed. _I don't think I mean all that much to Gene._

'_Don't, you're a beautiful girl…' _Had Spike really meant that?

* * *

Dinner was a success. The food was delicious and everyone got along well. Jokes were said, most of them were cheap shots at Gene. When dinner was over everyone went to bed, well everyone but Gene. He made sure everyone was in their rooms before he went to Faye's. He stood outside her door waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long. Faye's heels clicked as she approached. When she saw Gene standing outside her room she smiled.

"Sorry stud, don't think you're getting lucky."

He smirked. "Not yet at least. I wanted to thank you for taking Mel out."

Faye cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Melfina's a little shy and I wanted to thank you for being so nice to her."

Faye nodded. "No problem. She must be very precious to you if you came to thank me."

"She is very special," Gene leaned in close to Faye, who blushed lightly. "I think you're a special girl too, and Spike's an idiot for letting you go."

Gene walked towards his room leaving Faye breathless. _That lunkhead!_ She thought as she walked into her room.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

Faye and Melfina were sitting on the couch watching _Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters. _

"Anything good?" Spike leaned over the couch with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

'Well," Faye let out a sigh and reclined on the couch. "There's a hacker."

"Hackers are dull, it's perfect them." Spike straightened. "Why don't you tell them about their new bounty?" Spike headed for the _Bebop's _holding area.

"Where are you going?" Faye demanded.

"To scrounge up some clues for our bounty, the trail's growing cold."

"That's _our _bounty! You I'm not about to let you go alone."

"It's alright." Melfina piped up. "I know what to do, you two go. I'll inform the others when they get up."

"You're sure?" Faye said looking ay her with concern.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. See you later then Mel." Faye said as she followed Spike out of the room.

When they were gone Melfina silently made her way to Ed's room.

"Edward," she called softly. The youth stirred but did not get up. Melfina approached the sleeping child.

"Edward," she whispered again, gently shaking the child. Ed sat up then and stared sleepily at her.

"Edward I need your help in finding a hacker. I can't do it alone."

Ed smiled dazedly. "Oooookay!" Ed took Melfina's hand and the two of them walked out to the common room and Ed's computer.

Ed turned it on and Melfina watched, intrigued by the advanced computer.

"Name?" Ed asked, slipping on her goggles.

"Jace Evett."

"Okie dokie." Ed sang. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as text and images flickered across the screen. Melfina had a hard time trying to keep up.

"Found him!" Ed yelled rolling onto her back.

"Please Ed don't be so loud I don't want to wake the others. Where is he?"

"Venus," Ed giggled. "Squeaky Venus!"

"Venus? Oh dear we left Saturn yesterday. How can I get to Venus?"

"I'll give you a ride."

Melfina spun around and came face-to-face with Spike.

"I…I thought you left with Faye."

"I told Faye that we should split up. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Why would you do that?"

Spike smiled. "You're not a very good liar, and I thought that lying came naturally to pretty girls."

Melfina remained quiet. Spike chuckled.

"I had a feeling you were going to try something like this. Come on let's go before the others wake up. Ed what else can you tell me?"

"Evey likes girls."

Spike sighed. "How about his location on Venus?"

Ed grinned. "He owns a bar, _5 to 9._"

"Thanks Ed." Spike reached out and grabbed Melfina's hand. He led her to the holding bay and a faded red, almost pink ship.

"This is the _Swordfish._" He said before hoisting Melfina into the cramped cock pit.

"Will we fit?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah." Spike leapt into the ship and prepared to take off.

"Ed open the hatch."

"Aye-aye captain!"

The hatch opened and Spike turned to Melfina with a smile.

"Better hold on tight."

The _Swordfish _jumped forward and glided out of the _Bebop._


	7. Double Vision

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP OR OUTLAW STAR!!! Sorry I took so long guys but here is chapter 7. Also just for my friend ih8yaoi there is a special reference to a special, hilarious, random anime. ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys! :D**

Melfina gave out a little gasp and held on fast to Spike's arm. Spike looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to this much turbulence. The _Outlaw Star _and the _Bebop_ don't move around as much."

Spike laughed. "That's it? Don't worry you'll get used to it. Just stay standing behind me and hold on to my seat." He instructed. She nodded and did as he said.

"Alright the _Bebop_ made good time so when we left Saturn we were already passing Jupiter. To reach Venus," he paused. "I want to say at least an hour and a half."

"That long?"

Spike smiled. "That's not that long, don't worry Melfina you'll live, I'll make sure of it."

Melfina blushed and was thankful that she was behind him so he couldn't see her. They had sailed through space for about 30 minutes when Jet's voice crackled through the radio.

"Spike! Where the hell are you?!"

"On my way to Venus." Spike answered coolly.

"Wh… Gene!"

"Where's Melfina!" Gene's voice came shrieking from the radio.

"Right here Gene." Melfina replied timidly.

"Calm down Starwind, she's safe."

"Spike I swear if you touch her!" Gene threatened.

Spike chuckled. "You'll kick my ass? Hate to break it to you Starwind but I'm not afraid of you."

"Spiegel, you rat! I'll make you scared," Gene never got the chance to finish because Melfina interrupted him.

"Gene please stop. I asked Spike to take me to Venus."

"Why Mel? Why would you want to go alone?"

"I'm not alone, I'm with Spike."

"But Mel," Gene's voice sounded hurt, a tone Melfina didn't hear too often.

"Don't worry Gene, I'll be fine. Spike has promised to protect me."

"Mel," Gene began but Spike cut him off.

"Sorry Gene but Melfina doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

"Spike don't you dare!"

"Bye now." Spike shut off the radio connection to the _Bebop, _temporarily.

"Spike?"

"Yes Melfina?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…

"Melfina! Melfina!" Gene screamed into the mic.

"Cut it out." Jet barked. "Spike's cut the connection. We can't reach them until he re-establishes it."

"Dammit!" Gene swore. "

"Why would Melfina leave without telling us?" Jim wondered aloud.

"She did tell someone, Spike, not me." Gene growled.

"Melfina obviously likes you, you moron! Maybe if you didn't ignore her to chase every hot new piece of ass that walked by she wouldn't have run off without us!" Jim scolded.

"I don't know if being called a 'hot piece of ass' by an 11 year old is a comment." Faye quipped.

Everyone spun around as she walked into the room.

"When did you get here?" Jet asked, "Don't think I didn't notice that your ship was missing too."

"When I realized that Spike's ship didn't deploy after mine. I heard the touching conversation between Mel and Gene."

Gene blushed. "Whatever, her loss. You need help on your hunt Faye."

Faye blinked and pointed to herself. "Me? Well, this is a more difficult mission but, can you fight or use a gun?"

Gene pulled out his castor gun. "You're looking at the best shooter on Sentinel." He grinned.

"I've already told you guys, I can handle myself in a brawl. I ain't too shabby."

"Well I guess you can but first," there was a slight grumble. Faye blushed. "Let's get something to eat, I left without eating."

"I'll cook!" Jim offered. "I make a mean omelet."

Gene smiled. "He does, can't wait." He plopped down on the couch. Faye sat beside him.

"An omelet sounds good right about now."

Jet sighed and seeing how quickly the majority was leaning towards omelets, agreed.

"I'm going to go and water my bonsai, call me when breakfast is ready."

"Ed wants to help!" Ed leapt up and chased after Jim.

"Alright Ed you can help." Jim laughed as the two of them ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

_5 Minutes Later:_

Gene burst into the kitchen when Jim let out a yell.

"What's wrong Jim!?!" Gene froze when he saw Jim sprawled on the floor, Ed was hanging upside down from the light, his t-shirt had…

"Oh shit." Gene swore.

"Ed's a girl!" Jim screamed at Gene, his face was pale. Gene began to laugh.

"So Jim," he snorted. "_This _is how you make omelets?"

Jim looked horrified.

"Well if I knew that my little buddy was about to become a man I would have given you a gift, or some advice." Gene had fallen to his knees with laughter.

"No!" Jim protested. "We came in here to make breakfast and he, I mean she, jumped up and started hanging upside down and…" Jim trailed off.

"You got your first full view of those lady wonders, boobs!" Gene chortled.

"I'm gonna kill you Gene!" Jim tackled Gene.

"What the hell is going on?!" Faye's voice filled the room. "My breakfast better be in progress." Faye opened the door to see Ed hanging upside down, flashing everyone and Gene laying on the floor laughing and fighting off Jim who sat atop him, attempting to throttle Gene.

"What the hell?"

Jim and Gene looked up. Jim's face turned completely red. Gene cackled.

"Hey Faye help me up!" he asked. Faye, a quizzical look on her face, bent over to help Gene, and Jim was treated to a view of a more mature set of breasts.

"Damn it!" he choked as he fell over backwards off of Gene. Gene howled and brushed Faye's hands away. Faye was confused and annoyed.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" Faye cried.

Gene slowly stood and managed to control his laughter long enough to explain to her what Jim had just seen. Faye laughed.

"That's it? Jim come here."

Jim slowly walked over his face red and his eyes continuously darting from Faye's face to her chest.

"These," she said grabbing her breasts, Gene consequently fell over, "Are not that great. They're heavy and giggle around too much. Trust me kid, they're only magical and beautiful to you when you reach Gene's age and become a pervert."

Ed then jumped off of the light fixture. "Faye-Faye!" she crashed right into Jim who fell forward into Faye's chest causing her to fall onto Gene.

"Hello Jim-person." She said smiling. Jim groaned in return, Ed sat on top of him looking over at Faye and Gene.

Faye had fallen over backwards onto Gene. Gene had instinctively wrapped his arms around her to catch her and they both had crashed to the floor. Gene was slumped against the wall; his arms were wrapped around Faye as she sat in between his legs.

"And this," Faye said swatting Gene's hands away as he mumbled "Fooly cooly."

"You learn about much, _much_, later." She stood up and pushed Gene away.

"See ya boys. Let me know when breakfast is ready." She walked out of the kitchen with Gene trailing behind her whimpering, "Faye, teach me about fooly cooly."

"Ed?"

"Yes!" sang Ed.

"Can you get off of me?"

Ed leaped off of Jim. Jim slowly got up and turned his mind to omelets.

"Alright Ed, time to cook. What kind of omelets should we make?" he asked her.

She smiled as she picked up a box brimming with mushrooms.

"Mushrooms!"

Jim smiled. "Sounds great so all I need to find now are eggs and a pan" Jim began searching for the items.

* * *

_An Hour Later:_

Everyone on the _Bebop_ suddenly felt strange as they went about their normal activities. They all gave a little gasp or hiccup before their eyes glazed over and their muscles relaxed.


	8. Love Shack, Bingo Love That Is

**So SORRY for the wait! I started reading D Gray Man and sort of forgot about the fic. Thank goodness it's not a child or this would be negligence. I want to thank Ash Uzumazi for reviewing! I also thank Sony Ninja and ih8yaoiMOAR like always. So without further ado, here is chapter 8.**

**

* * *

**

The swordfish sailed smoothly through space on its way to Venus. Melfina dozed quietly beside Spike, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. The orange colored planet loomed on the horizon.

Spike sighed and laid his head on the headrest. "Almost there," He whispered. Melfina stirred.

"Spike?" she asked, her sleepy eyes meeting his.

"We're almost to Venus. You might want to start getting up." Spike said with a soft smile.

She nodded. "Okay." She attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. She turned her large dark eyes to him and smiled. "I'm ready."

Spike chuckled as he tried to hide the blush that had spread lightly across his cheeks.

"You're ready? All you did was rub your eyes."

She blinked. "Should I do something else?"

Spike shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. Better hold on to something we're approaching the gate." She nodded and clutched the back of his chair.

The swordfish began to shudder as it approached the large round gates leading to Venus. Then in one swift motion Spike brought the swordfish to a sharp angle, straightened it and sailed into the port.

Melfina's eyes were wide. _He did that all in one move._ She could not believe it.

Spike turned to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." They exited the swordfish together and stepped out onto Venus's landscape. As soon as they did they sucked in the air sharply.

Spike groaned and Melfina stared at him. _What's wrong with his voice?_ She thought.

"I forgot to bring the pills. Wonderful." Spike's voice sounded like he had just sucked in helium, which he had. Melfina let out a high pitched giggle followed by a gasp. Her hands flew over her mouth. Spike let out a hearty (albeit squeaky) laugh.

"That face you just made was priceless." He chuckled.

Melfina pouted. "Well you sound stupid." Then she blushed at her own rudeness. "I'm sorry," she began to apologize but Spike held up his hand.

"Don't apologize. You don't have to be so polite all the time."

"But that was very rude of me. I shouldn't say things like that."

Spike shrugged. "Didn't bother me." He grinned. "These voices are starting to bug me though."

She nodded.

"Howdy folks!" A woman's voice called out to them. They turned to see a pudgy red headed woman wobbling towards them.

Melfina smiled sweetly. "Hello."

The woman smiled. "It sounds like y'all need some of them helium pills."

"Oh yes. We seem to have forgotten them."

"Well lucky for you I have some, would you like them?"

Melfina nodded. "Oh thank you so much!" she turned to Spike. "People here are really nice." Spike just nodded while watching the plump woman warily.

"Yes I am and it will only cost you," Spike took Melfina's hand at that point and led her away.

"No thanks," He said squeakily.

After they had walked what Spike deemed far enough, he stopped.

"Spike?" Melfina asked.

Spike shrugged. "I didn't trust her. You've got to be careful Melfina, you can't trust everyone."

She looked up at him. "I want to though; I want to believe that everyone has a shred of goodness in them."

Spike turned to look at her. "If I can't believe that," she continued "I don't know what I'd do."

Spike could only stare. _Is she for real?_ He wondered. "Melfina," he began but she cut him off.

She smiled and shook her head. "No please let me believe what I believe. That is why I am grateful everyday that I have people like you in my life, people I can trust no matter what."

Spike blinked. The girl was too trusting, but he smiled anyway. "You're right. I promise to look after you." He was surprised to find that he actually meant it. _I want to keep her safe, but why?_

"You also have Gene, he seems to care about you." Melfina's smile faltered at that.

"I wonder," Her voice was soft.

Spike gave her hand a squeeze. "Hey cheer up, we have someone to catch. What the hell was his name again? Race Levitt?"

Melfina giggled. "Jace Evett, he's a computer hacker, he owns a bar _5 to 9,_ and likes women."

Spike nodded. "So we got a drunkard who is passionate about women. Hackers are so dull." He sighed although it sounded like a whistle because of the helium.

Melfina chuckled. "Then why did you offer to help me."

He shrugged. _I really have no idea. _He thought to himself.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. Let's just go and find Evett. Where should we start?"

"How about we go to a shop and buy some of those damned pills before I rip out my vocal cords."

Melfina nodded in agreement. Once they're voices were back to normal, he sighed.

"Alright let's start with his bar _5 to 9_."

Melfina, holding tight to Spike's arm, nodded. Spike was about to tell her she didn't have to cling to him like that when he caught a group of guys watching her hungrily. He kept his mouth shut and began walking. Melfina chatted amiably, happy to be able to talk to someone.

As they approached the bar Spike turned to her.

"Alright I don't know what this place is like but it might be a little rough, so just stay close to me and let me do the talking."

"Okay," She replied.

They walked into the brightly lit bar. It had a stage and lavish decorations. The majority of these decorations were a garish shade of pink.

"What the hell?" Spike stared, mouth agape. Melfina was speechless.

"Helloooo!" A rather large woman called to them from behind the bar. As they approached her Spike's left eye began to twitch. _Not again._

The woman smiled at Spike.

"Hey handsome, what can I do for you?"

Spike stared at the person in front of him. It was obviously a man in drag, a man in drag who was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Yeah, we're looking for one Jace Evett. Heard he owns the place."

The man/woman smiled. "Sure does sugar bear, and your lady friend here is in luck, I think he's hiring."

"Fantastic, where is he?"

The man pointed a manicured finger to a narrow hallway. "First door on the left, but he likes to conduct his interviews without an audience."

Spike nodded as he began to lead Melfina towards Evett's office.

"Don't you worry though stud, I will gladly keep you company." He blew a kiss at Spike who shuddered in return.

When he was sure they were out of earshot Spike leaned in close to Melfina.

"I think this is a strip bar, Ed neglected to tell us that, so by 'hiring' I'm assuming he meant strippers. So you are going to have to charm this guy and get the job."

Melfina looked questioningly at him. "What is a stripper?"

Spike blushed lightly. "Uh, a stripper is a girl who dances around a pole, topless and in her panties."

Melfina blanched. "You want me to get this job?"

"You won't perform, I can assure you. I just need you to get close to this guy, that's all."

"I don't know Spike."

"Melfina," she looked up at him. "Do you trust me?"

She stared at him for roughly two minutes before nodding. "Yes," she whispered.

"You will not perform, I promise you." He gave her an encouraging smile before knocking on the door to Evett's office.

"Come on in," said a gruff voice.

"Knock 'em dead," Spike said gently pushing Melfina through the door.

* * *

_An Hour Later:_

Spike stood in front of Jace Evett's office ignoring the calls and whistles from the man behind the counter, when Melfina came bursting through the door.

"I got the job!" she said proudly.

"Good job, Melfina."

"There is something else, though," she began. A large man appeared behind her. He was broad shouldered and balding, it seemed that all his hair went to his mustache. He looked at Spike with dull brown eyes.

"You her boyfriend?" he asked.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So I want to hire you."

Spike's eyes widened. "I don't know what kind of strip joint you run but I'm not interested."

"Not as a dancer, numb-nuts, as the barkeep."

"You already have one," Spike said shuddering at the thought of the drag queen.

"Yes well, he kind of scares away the clientele. You seem like a normal guy, so what do you say?"

Spike thought about it quickly. _I could take the job, make some extra cash, then get a piece of the bounty when we haul him in. Damn, I promised Melfina that she wouldn't have to dance. I'll keep my promise and earn some extra woolongs, too. Who says you can't eat your cake?_

"I'll take it."

Jace smiled. "Great I already told Melfina what she needs to do, so I'll see you kids later."

They walked out of the bar and into the street.

"What did he mean by later?"

"Well, he wants me to practice."

Spike didn't like the sound of that.

"Spike,"

"Yeah?"

"There is something else."

He sighed. "What?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't have to dance naked."

Spike was confused. "That's great."

"I have to call out bingo numbers."

Spike was speechless. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I have to call out bingo numbers."

"What the hell?"

"It's a bingo bar at least that is what he told me. The previous bingo girl had just quit."

Spike sighed. _Looks like I'll be able to keep my promise._

He laughed. "Jet is going to have a laugh when he hears about this."


	9. Mushroom Samba: Part 2 Revenge!

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I am so sorry I took so long :( I went on an Alaskan cruise (very nice btw, I highly recommend it!) and now I lost internet so I had to come to school to post it :( Thank you so much for being so patient, I am especially sorry to Sony Ninja because you are such a great reader, you review every chapter and I've made you wait so long. Sorry! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP OR OUTLAW STAR.**

Jet was no longer laughing as he sat in front of the t.v. screen.

"Wha?..." what were Faye and Suzuka doing on t.v.? And in revealing swimsuits?

Jet looked around to make sure he was alone. When he was sure of it, he sat a little closer to the screen.

_They sure look good. _Jet blushed as he realized he was being a pervert, and that was Gene's job, but he could not take his eyes off of them.

Ed walked by and stared at Jet who sat on the couch blushing, grinning, and giggling like a school girl at a blank screen.

She tilted her head and stared at him for a few minutes before continuing on her walk. A few more paces and she was in the kitchen watching Aisha talk to the left over omelets.

"I don't want to eat you, you seem like such nice eggs but Aisha's hungry and everyone knows that a Ctarl-Ctarl's appetite is insatiable. So if I could just have a little nibble."

She leaned down and took a small bite before jumping back with a shriek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She looked apologetically at the omelet.

"Can I tell you something? You were delicious!"

She then turned to the fridge and began to talk to it as she ate the omelet, apologizing along the way.

Ed walked off and found Gene and Faye in her room. Gene was on the floor his arms wrapped around one of Faye's pillows. Faye sat on her bed with an annoyed look on her face.

Gene giggled. "Hey Faye this casino is great!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit touching me."

Gene pouted. "Come on Faye, we're on the hunt for a bounty. You'll blow our cover!"

"Gene," she turned to face him. "This is not a mission. I came here for pleasure, you just followed me here. Now go, you're ruining my chances."

Gene wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Easier said than done. A gorgeous girl like you needs to be supervised." He planted a small kiss on her neck, she shivered in response and he smiled. "Besides you're my lucky charm."

She turned to face him, a playful smirk on her face.

"Well, let's play a few rounds. Win a few hands and you might get a personal visit from lady luck."

Gene smiled and took this opportunity to press his lips against Faye's. He smiled as he pulled away.

"I think lady luck will come, money or not."

Faye stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes, a blush settling across her face.

"Let's play shall we?" he asked turning to the poker table.

Ed stared curiously at Faye's embarrassed face and at Gene's goofy grin before moving on with Ein at her heels. She walked down the corridor and to the bedroom. She peeked in the room that the crew of the _Outlaw Star _shared. In it she found Jim, seemingly fast asleep on his bed.

Jim's eyes snapped open and he looked to the door. _I can't move!_ He thought frantically as he gazed at the straps that bound him to the bed.

"Help!" he cried.

He began to look around the room. He saw Gilliam and was immediately relieved.

"Gilliam, get Gene. I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I tied down and I…I'm scared."

"Jim, you asked for this," Gilliam replied.

"What?"

"You don't remember? Gene talked to you about, oh what did he call it? I remember now, the birds and the bees and he decided you were old enough to become a man."

"WHAT!"

_Oh no, did he take me to a brothel!_

"Gilliam who tied me down?"

"Gene and Ms. Faye. Gene left and said he changed his mind, you were still too young."

Jim let out a sigh. "Alright then why am I still tied down?"

"Gene brought you some movies. I'm quite excited he said they were fantastic movies."

Jim's eyes widened. _He wouldn't, wait he would._

"Damn it Gene!"

Ed watched Jim thrash around in the bed. "Ein," she whispered. "Bad mushrooms, very bad mushrooms. Jet will not be happy with Ed," she giggled, moving on.

A few room over in Jet's bonsai room sat Suzuka. She was staring intently at his bonsai plants.

"Yes I think I am in love with him, but he is not interested in me. I helped him, I mean I didn't kill him or that mark I was supposed to kill, Fred." She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes, yes," she smiled. "Tell me more about him. He is not bad looking and he seems to be a great man, one with a noble heart."

Suzuka listened intently to the bonsai trees.

Ein looked curiously up at Ed and barked.

"Ed gave Jim the wrong mushrooms! Whoopsie!" she laughed and ran off.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Jet sat on the edge of the couch, his face pressed against the t.v. screen.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he pulled away.

A loud shriek came from Faye' room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed.

Gene came running into the common room. He stopped before Jet, panting.

"Damn what a hellcat!" he smiled up at Jet. "I don't know what happened but I was in her room, she was sitting on her bed and I was on the floor, with my head in her lap! HER LAP! I was so close Jet."

Faye stormed into the room.

"You stay away from me perv! Don't try to fucking touch me! I will chop off your dick."

Gene paled and left to stand on the other side of the room.

Jim walked in rubbing his eyes.

"What happened? I feel like I just woke up from a long nap." He looked up at them with heavy lidded, sleepy eyes.

Faye's annoyed face dissipated. She went to Jim and gave him a hug.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Jim's eyes snapped open. "Fa…Faye you're hurting me!" he croaked.

Suzuka and Aisha walked in together. Suzuka held Aisha by one of her long ears, Aisha had a look of shame on her face.

Jet knew that look very well.

"What happened?" he asked, praying that his instincts were wrong.

"Aisha seems to have eaten a good deal of our food. Not all of it but most of it."

"I don't remember doing it! I swear! I just woke up in front of the fridge with the steak in my mouth!"

"You don't deny that you ate our food!" Gene questioned.

She looked at the floor. "No," she whimpered. "My stomach is full and I am full of energy. So I must have eaten."

Jet was glaring at Aisha when something clicked. He looked around the room.

"Where's Ed?"

Everyone began to look around.

"I haven't seen her," Gene stated.

"Me either," Jim added.

Suzuka shook her head.

"No," Aisha said quietly.

Faye's eyes lit up. _This has happened before!_ She thought wildly. She jumped up and turned to Jet.

"You don't think she?"

"I think she did," he replied.

"Ed!" they screamed in unison.

Ed bounced in and jumped on Jet's shoulders. "Papa!" she cried. Jet reached up, grabbed her by the collar and pulled her off.

"Jim what kind of omelets did you two make?" Jet's eyes never left Ed's.

Jim scratched his head. "Oh, spinach and mushroom omelets."

Ed grinned. "Ed had bad mushrooms!"

"Yes and didn't I tell you no mushrooms!" Jet scolded.

"I thought we got rid of them all. Are there any more Ed?" Faye asked.

Ed shook her head. "Nope!"

Jet sighed and put Ed down, she ran off to her computer.

He turned to the crew of the _Outlaw Star_.

"Alright guys, those mushrooms are some sort of a hallucinogenic and when we ingested them we began to hallucinate…things. Last time this happened I spoke to my bonsai plants for hours."

Faye nodded. "I was in the bathroom and the toilet overflowed putting the entire bathroom underwater and I had to swim past fish to the top."

"Spike was climbing the stairway to heaven and talking to a frog," Jet finished.

"So it was all a dream?" Gene asked.

Faye sighed. "Yeah, so I guess it wasn't your fault that you ended up in my room."

"So you're apologizing?" Gene brightened.

"No I'm just saying that it wasn't your fault."

Gene rolled his eyes. "I'll take it."

"So when I dreamt that I was eating all the food I actually was eating all the food?"

Jet nodded.

"So then it's not my fault! Ed fed me mushrooms!" Aisha whirled around to face Ed.

"You're dead!" she cried and gave chase.

Ed squealed and began to run. "FUN!" she yelled as she disappeared through the door, Aisha and Ein at her heels.

Faye sighed and plopped down on the couch, Gene sat beside her and Suzuka beside him. Jet sat on the couch opposite theirs.

"Looks like we wasted the whole day."

"Yeah I was supposed to help you with your bounty since Spike went AWOL with Mel."

Faye nodded. "Thanks to those mushrooms we wasted the entire day."

Jet was about to suggest something when Spike's voice flooded the room.

"JET!"

Gene and Faye nearly fell off of the couch, Suzuka continued to sit calmly.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?" Jet asked gruffly.

"Melfina and I found the hacker, Melfina and I are working for him."

Jet stared at the screen.

"Well catch him in a few days. We're just making some extra woolon…" Spike turned around to look offscreen. "What? Yeah I guess it's okay."

Melfina suddenly appeared beside Spike.

"Hello everyone," she said quietly.

Gene shoved Jet off the couch.

"Mel! Has Spike tried anything funny? If he does tell me so I can kick his ass!"

Melfina blushed. "Spike has been the perfect gentleman."

Gene's eyes widened when he noticed her outfit. "Melfina what are you wearing?" he demanded.

Melfina looked down at the white tank top and light pink mini skirt. "My work clothes?"

"More like Spike's deluded fantasy!"

"Shut up Starwind. We're working at a bar and that is her uniform."

Gene's mouth fell open. "Where are you guys?"

Faye bashed him on the head and threw him off the couch. "Lunkhead," she mumbled.

Jet regained his seat. "What did you call for Spike?"

"To let you know that we would be gone for the next couple of days. I was thinking of simply disappearing with Melfina, but," he shrugged. "Another time."

"Spike…" Jet began before Spike cut the connection once again.

"Dammit. I'm gonna kill that guy," Gene glowered.

"Relax cowboy, why don't you get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow on our hunt for our bounty," Faye soothed.

Gene looked up at her. "_Our _bounty?"

She shrugged. "Spike left to chase after another mark, so yeah, our bounty." She smiled. "Now get some sleep," she ordered.

"Only if you join me," he quipped.

"In your dreams," she smirked.

"Then I'll see you there," he said with a sly smile before walking away.

Suzuka stood slowly. "I think I shall retire as well, goodnight everyone."

Faye shrugged at Jet. "Might as well," was all she said as she left for her room.

Jet sighed. "I need to find Ed and Aisha first," he mumbled to no one in particular.


	10. Heart Shaped World

**ALRIGHT! Sorry for the long wait, (and I know it was long), but this chapter was really hard to write, harder than the others. I don't really know why, lol. I was also working on my Kingdom Hearts fic as well as contemplating a spinoff of my KH fic (Saix and Aerith are in love?). So sorry again for the wait and I apologize if this chapter is not up to snuff. Also I am really busy with school, (college is so damn hard and tiring), so you may have a long wait ahead of you for the next chapter. Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike walked into the bar about an hour early. There wasn't much to do, but he had set his plan in motion and it required him to be there early; with Melfina.

"Spike," Melfina squeaked.

"What is it Mel?"

"Will this plan really work?"

He turned to look at her. "Of course, don't worry I would never steer you wrong."

The door opened and in walked their boss, one Jace Evett a hacker.

"Well, well if it isn't the two lovebirds," he said with a sly smile.

"Hey boss," he said. Melfina just smiled in his direction. Evett cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, you two are the weirdest couple I have ever seen. You never kiss, hold hands, things normal couples do."

Spike tilted his head slightly to the left. "You want to watch us kiss? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from that?"

Evett blushed. "No, it's, it would just be more normal if you did."

Spike sighed. _Well at least she's cute, _he thought.

He turned to Melfina and used his right hand to lift her face towards his. He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away, his face hovered over hers and he was tempted to sneak in another kiss but he decided against it. Instead he turned to his boss.

"Better?"

Evett's face was completely red. "Yeah," he coughed out before hurrying to his office.

Spike turned to Melfina.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

She looked up at him with wide-eyes, she hesitated but eventually nodded. Spike didn't believe her but they had a job to do, he couldn't waste time over this.

"Alright so you know the deal, after your shift, ask Evett to meet you outside in the back and I'll take care of him."

For the last few weeks Melfina, at Spike's instructions, had awkwardly attempted to seduce Evett. According to her, Evett seems very interested in her, which Spike assumed may have prompted his question this morning. He wanted to see if there were signs of a failing relationship.

She nodded but Spike could see the fear in her eyes. He took her face in his hands, "Hey Don't worry, you'll be alright." She looked up at him, blushed, and nodded. She pulled her face away and went to Evett's office. Spike sighed as he walked behind the bar. Melfina came out soon after and strolled up to the bar.

"He agreed," she informed him. Spike nodded. "The club's about to open better get ready." Melfina smiled and left to take her place on stage.

Spike sighed. _Never again will I do this, not even for a couple of extra woolongs._

* * *

When the club was closed and the front door was locked up tight, Jace headed towards the back entrance.

_Well Melfina was right, there wasn't any romance at all, no spark, _and He smirked, _well soon she'll have herself a real man, one who will love her. _

Evett slipped out the back door and….saw nothing. "Melfina?" he called out.

No answer. He sighed and decided to try again. "Melfina?" he cried a little louder now.

"Sorry stud, she's not interested," Spike said bashing Jace on the head. The hacker fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, Spike walked out from around the corner followed by Melfina.

"Is he dead?" she whispered.

"No, just out cold," Spike smiled at her "congratulations on catching your first bounty." He held out a pair of handcuffs. "Cuff him," he instructed, Melfina blanched.

"I have to what?"

Ignoring her question, Spike wordlessly slapped handcuffs on the unconscious Evett.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Spike grunted as he lifted the hacker's hefty body off the ground. "Well, we turn him in."

Melfina nodded and followed Spike into the city.

* * *

They walked out of the local police station with a couple hundred woolongs in their pockets. Melfina had mixed feelings about the mission they had just completed, on the one hand she was happy that it was all over, but….She glanced over at Spike. She was going to miss hanging out with him, he was so sweet to her, and she felt safe with him.

She sighed as she cast her eyes downwards. Spike looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay Mel?" he asked. She jumped. "Y…yes!" she answered.

"I don't believe you," he replied coolly. He stopped in front of the _Swordfish,_ and turned to face Melfina.

"I think I know exactly what's troubling you," he said, his voice monotone.

"Oh?" she asked.

He quickly wrapped one arm around her, pulled her close until their bodies touched and used his free hand to tilt her face towards his so he could kiss it. Melfina was unresponsive at first, unsure of what was happening, but then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. Spike pulled away slightly, a smile on his lips.

"You were hungry," he smirked.

"Don't stop, please?" Melfina begged bringing her mouth close to his.

"Greedy," he grinned but obliged.

The need for air drew them apart.

"We better get back," Spike whispered. Melfina began to nod but quickly stopped.

"Can't we just stay here? Or go somewhere together?"

Spike's face was unreadable. "Sorry, we can't do that kid," he said "Gene would hunt us down and kill me." He looked at Melfina. "I don't think this is right," he added.

"What?" she asked innocently "Us?"

He nodded. "It's nothing to do with you, I" he stopped "I have some things I need to work out. There's a girl, Julia, and," he froze when he saw the look on Melfina's face. "Mel," he began but she shook her head and violently tore herself away from Spike.

"Melfina listen, you're the type of girl,"

"Stop it Spike! Please?" she cried, her face heating up and her eyes beginning to sting.

"You're the type of girl I could love, you're like her," he whispered.

Melfina looked at him. "Like who Spike?" she demanded.

"Like Julia. I made a promise to her; we were supposed to run away together. Our plans were ruined. I've got to find her, see if she still wants me. I owe her that much Melfina, truth be told it didn't seem likely that you would fall for me," he explained.

She stared at him. "How would you know the inner workings of my heart?"

He looked at her. "I know because you're head over heels for Gene. Don't try to deny it," he said when she opened her mouth to protest "I can see it in the way you look at him. What we were doing, those kisses, it felt nice. We can't have the ones we want so we found temporary substitutes. The kisses, they didn't mean anything, it just felt good," he sighed and looked up at the sky "it had been so long," he didn't complete his sentence.

Melfina's face was red. "You're wrong," she said.

Spike looked at her in alarm. "They did mean something," she continued "I felt it and I know you did too. There is something here, between us. Don't tell me that there isn't."

She sighed. "Yes I'm in love with Gene, but I could, I could love you Spike. You make me feel things I don't feel with Gene. When I'm with you I feel like no one else in the universe matters, it's just you and me. With Gene, I feel like I don't matter to him. I see the way he looks at other women, at Faye, he looks at me like I'm not here." The tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"I feel safe with you Spike! I enjoy your company and…and," she began to sob and Spike pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Melfina," he whispered.

* * *

The trip back to the _Bebop_ was a quiet one. Neither of them so much as sneezed, let alone spoke. Once they were safely docked in Jet's ship they walked into the common room. Jet was sitting on the yellow couch in between Suzuka and Jim.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back," he smiled.

"Shut up," Spike said as he lit up a cigarette and plopped down on the second couch.

"Melfina!" Jim yelled jumping off the couch and running into her arms. Melfina embraced the young boy.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you too Jim," she said squeezing him tight. She looked up at Jet.

"Where is Gene?" she asked.

Jet sighed. "I don't know. He and Faye ran off somewhere, and I don't really care."

"That's harsh Jet," Jim said with a laugh, pulling out of Melfina's hug and settling back on the couch. He turned to Melfina. "They've been gone for most of the day, they should be back soon." She nodded in response.

She looked up at Spike who was sitting on the couch with his eyes shut. The smoke from his cigarette floated lazily towards the ceiling.

_Maybe it would be better if I just stayed away from him. I don't even know what I am, Gene doesn't know, no one does. Maybe, maybe I don't have a heart, maybe these feelings are just my imagination. _She looked in his direction again. This time he opened his eyes and met her gaze, she blushed and looked away.

_What do I have to offer him? Nothing, nothing but emotions, emotions I am not even sure are real. I said I love Gene, but do I really? Or are those emotions the transient manifestations of my imagination? _She was torn out of her reverie by Spike's sudden movement.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked.

"To sleep," Spike replied curtly. Melfina watched him go, before getting up and taking his seat on the couch.

"What exactly happened on Venus?" Jet asked. Melfina opened her mouth to answer him when Gene's voice rang out.

"Oi Jet! We better go out and find some steak! Faye and I are loaded!"

"Shut up lunkhead!" Faye scolded. The two of them appeared in the doorway. They froze when they saw Melfina turn around and smile at them. "Hello," Melfina said.

"Mel?" Gene managed to gasp out. "When did you get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago," she answered promptly.

"Where is Spike?" he asked.

"Sleeping probably," Faye answered throwing herself sown on the couch beside Melfina.

"Bingo," Jim piped up.

Gene nervously stumbled to the couch and sat on Melfina's other side.

"So," Gene began "Did he touch you or make a pass at you?"

Melfina blushed as she remembered their kiss in front of the _Swordfish_. Her lips still tingled as they remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the taste of his mouth.

"He did touch you!" Gene yelled as he watched Melfina's face turn blood red. "I'm going to kill him!" Gene leapt off the couch, Melfina was faster though. She was already running towards the room she shared with her crewmates.

"Melfina!" Gene cried after her.

"Leave me alone Gene!" she screamed.

She turned into the hall and ran right into Spike. The force of the collision knocked her down; Spike merely stumbled backwards but remained standing.

"Melfina, are you alright?' he asked pulling her off of the floor.

"Yes!" she squeaked. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Melfina," Spike said softly.

"Excuse me Spike, I am really tired." She pushed past him and walked into her room.

Spike sighed. _Women, I will never understand them._


	11. Sex and Candy

**Alright! Here it is, chapter 11! I hope the wait wasn't too long! So this chapter is, well, sexually charged. It gets a little steamy, I won't tell you who though! You'll just have to read and find out. As always thanks to my readers, especially Sony Ninja, the only one who reviews, out of the 3 people that read this. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Melfina shut the door and slowly slid to the floor. _What am I going to do? _She thought wildly. _I'm living with him, I can't go anywhere! Spike, I, _She sighed _There is no way that I can avoid him._

* * *

Spike stood outside Melfina's room. _Maybe I should talk to her. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other and the others are sure to notice the awkwardness. _Spike thought about it. _Gene won't figure it out, a bag of rocks are smarter than that idiot._

Spike ran his hand through his hair. _Why did I kiss her? I just caused unnecessary drama. Damn._

Spike decided to leave Melfina alone, so he turned and walked into his room to sleep.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Gene blinked.

Faye shrugged. "Obviously something happened with Spike. Maybe she slept with him," Faye appeared casual as she voiced her opinion but Jet's sharp ears caught the tension and anger in her voice.

Gene blushed at her words. "No fucking way! Melfina is not that type of girl! I wouldn't put it past Spike to try something!"

Faye glared at Gene. "What the hell Starwind? I was just making a stupid comment I didn't mean anything by it."

Gene stared at her. "I still don't trust Spike," he said.

Faye stood up "Do you trust me?"

Gene blinked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" She repeated slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked baffled.

"Well that answers my question," Faye said calmly.

"Faye, what the hell is this about?"

Faye fixed Gene with an icy stare. "I don't think you trust any of us except your precious Melfina, who I think would be more likely to make a move than Spike."

Gene smirked. "I see what this is. You like Spike and you're pissed off that I called him a rapist!" Gene yelled.

Faye blushed. "You're such a lunkhead! How could I like that guy?"

"You tell me," Gene replied.

Jet reached over and picked Jim up and stood. Jim looked up at him questioningly.

"This isn't something we need to see," he said walking out of the room.

"I swear Gene you are so dense!"

"Hey, I'm not the one chasing after Spike like some lovesick puppy!"

"Look who's talking!" she screamed "You're the one who shamelessly hangs on to Melfina, hoping that she throws you a bone!

"Spike was right when he called you the 'resident bitch'!"

She smacked him. "Why don't you go jerk off and get the fuck out of my face?"

"Classy Faye. You are one elegant lady, ain't ya!"

"Shut up!" she screamed "I hate you!"

"Big whoop, fuck if I care. I just wanted to get laid anyway, I never liked you. You wanna know what I first thought of you?"

She glared up at him. "Enlighten me," she growled.

"I thought you were a gold digging hooker!" he cried.

She glared at him, or she attempted to, but she could no longer hold back her tears. She began to punch him in the chest as hard as she could.

"You stupid lunkhead! I thought you were different! Since you've been here I've felt better about myself, I forgot about that moron Spike!"

Gene stared wide eyed as Faye used him for a punching bag. Her punches, unbeknownst to her, were growing weaker with each throw.

"I thought that maybe, maybe you'd be the one. The one to make me forget my past! I actually enjoyed being near you, you lunkhead!"

"Faye!" He yelled taking her face in his hands. Her eyes met his and he stared at her for a few minutes before pressing his lips to hers. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him. As she pressed her body against his her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.

She blushed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Leave me alone," she said as she ran to her room.

"Faye!" Gene yelled running after her. "Stop!"

He caught her as he entered her room. He shut the door behind him and she whirled around to face him.

"Get the hell out," she threatened.

"No, not until you tell me what that was all about."

She blushed. "Why should I tell you?"

"You should tell me because," he hesitated "because I think I love you."

Her face turned completely red. "You've been here for a month and you love me? Bullshit," Faye spat. "I've seen the way you look at Melfina. I saw how agitated you were when she ran off with Spike. Don't give me this 'I love you' crap!"

"It's not bullshit," he whispered. "I thought I was in love with Melfina, but these last few weeks, being with you, chasing after those three bounties we caught, I realized how I felt."

Faye cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell," she said sarcastically.

"Melfina is like a younger sister. I see her as family, same way I see Jim. I love her like I love him, they're family. You, you Faye, I feel completely different about. I love everything about you, your green eyes, your sexy curves, your laugh, your smile, your bitchyness, your addiction to gambling," he chuckled "everything."

She stared at him. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I do, Faye, I can say this with confidence now. I love you Faye Valentine."

Her tears began to flow freely now. "You lunkhead," she said with a smile as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He looked down at her.

"I love you too Gene Starwind," a smile played across her face. "Kiss me," she demanded. Gene gently touched his lips to hers. They held each other tight as the kiss grew more passionate.

Gene, with Faye's assistance, removed his hefty yellow coat. Gene stripped Faye of her red jacket and yellow top. His hands moved slowly over her body, starting at her hips and making their way up. Her fingers were dancing across his back as she toyed with his shirt, slowly taking it off.

When he stood shirtless in front of her she stepped back and studied him.

"What happened," she whispered as her fingertips traced the scars on his chest.

"A lot of things," he reached out to her and as his hands moved over her bare back she shivered.

"Sensitive," he smiled pulling her close. His fingers combed her hair and she let a groan escape her lips. He smiled and planted a small kiss on her neck. He moved against her, pushing her towards the bed.

As he laid her down, Gene looked at Faye's red face and smiled.

"Excited?"

"Not as much as you cowboy," she grinned "you're the one panting."

"So I am," he admitted as his lips met hers.

* * *

Jim peeked his head out of the control room.

"Guys, I think it's safe to go back to the common room," he said munching on some candy he had in his pocket.

Jet, Suzuka, Ed, and Aisha looked at him.

"You're sure they're gone?" Jet asked.

Jim nodded vigorously. "Yup, 100%."

"Well if you're positive," Jet said standing up.

"Which I am," Jim said grinning.

Ed skipped out of the room with Jim and Ein at her heels; they were followed by the adults.

"I wonder where they stormed off too?" Aisha wondered aloud.

_Probably to bed, _Jet thought. Suzuka gave him a knowing smile.

_Looks like she knows too. _He mused.

They all settled onto the two yellow couches, except for Ed who was sitting on the floor playing online chess, with her feet.

Jet turned on the t.v. set and within seconds _Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters_, was blaring from the little box.

"Hola amigos!" the black cowboy said cheerfully.

"Howdy folks!" the buxom blonde said.

"It's time for another _Big Shot for the Bounty Hunter_!" they cried in unison.

"Today's bounty is a real tough muchacho! He's caught some recent bounties," the man said.

"We don't really know much about him sugar, he just appeared out of nowhere," the busty blonde interrupted.

"We know his name and we know he carries a strange new gun."

"That's right honey! Show 'em the picture!" The woman pleaded.

No sooner had she said it then a picture of Gene appeared onscreen.

"Oh! He's so handsome!" The woman swooned.

"He's worth a whopping 500 million woolongs!"

The crew of the _Bebop_ could only stare.

"EH!" They all cried out.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Faye gasped and clutched Gene. Neither of them had ever felt like this, and they didn't want it to end.

* * *

_In Another Room:_

Melfina lay in her bed on her side, staring at the wall. Earlier she had heard screaming and when she opened the door to see what was wrong she saw Faye and Gene disappear into Faye's room.

She sighed. _They've been in there for a while. I guess I don't mean that much to Gene after all._

A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her pillow, leaving a tiny damp spot. She closed her eyes and quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Spike's Room:_

Spike stared up at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do? Julia, where are you?_

Spike closed his eyes as he tried to remember the past, but all he could see was Melfina's face.

Her face, and the tears he created that stained her face.


	12. Another Nail in my Heart

**Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of family trouble, my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital for a month now so writing this has been really difficult. This is also the reason why it's so short. Hopefully I can bring you the next installment a little quicker, but finals are coming up so don't hold your breath. Sorry again! I love you guys you know that?**

**

* * *

**

_The Next Morning_

Gene lay in bed with Faye curled up at his side. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You look so peaceful," he whispered to her sleeping body.

He sighed. "What am I going to do about you Faye? I can never be with anyone else now, you've got my heart under house arrest," he thought out loud.

Suddenly his stomach growled. "Shit looks like I need some food," he looked at Faye. "I'll be back and I'll bring you some breakfast." He grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them on, he decided to forego the shirt and walked out of her room bare chested, and came face-to-face with Melfina.

Melfina blushed. "G..good morning Gene," she mumbled.

Gene cleared his throat nervously. "Morning Mel, How did you sleep?"

"Not as well as you," she snapped.

"Mel is everything alright?" Clearly everything was not.

"No, can we talk in private Gene?"

"Um, sure. Where?"

"No one is in our room," she said turning around.

"Okay," he whispered, following her into the room.

Once inside Melfina turned to look at Gene.

"Gene, I care deeply for you,"

Gene blushed. He didn't expect her to be so straightforward about her feelings.

"To the point where I think I'm in love with you. I thought you felt the same, yes I knew you had a penchant for women, and I knew you had needs that they could satisfy, but," she paused.

"Last night's romp with Faye makes me think otherwise. I don't think you ever cared for me."

"That's a lie Melfina," Gene interrupted her. "You mean a lot to me. You're like my little sister, I want to protect you and make you happy. Same with Jim, the three of us are a family."

"Gene I don't think of you as a brother!" Melfina cried.

"I don't love you the way you want me too," he answered.

Melfina stared at him and Gene could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Before he could say anything Melfina threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his.

Gene grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled away.

"Mel!" he yelled. "Stop it; I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry but I love Faye, and I'm not doing anything that will hurt her or make her regret falling in love with me."

Melfina's tears began to flow freely now. "Just go Gene."

"Come on Mel let's talk about this," Gene begged.

"I have nothing to say to you, get out," she threatened.

"Mel, I didn't mean to hurt you," Gene said softly. Melfina slapped him, hard, right across the face.

He reached up and placed his hand gingerly on the red mark her slap had left. "Get the hell out of here Gene," she growled.

Gene looked at her with a pained expression on his face, and nodded. He turned and left the room.

Melfina sank to the floor and placed her head in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't bring herself to stop.

"You stupid man!" she screamed. "You made me fall in love with you, and you just let me crash!"

* * *

Spike was walking down the hall, hoping that little Jim had whipped up something good for breakfast when he heard Melfina's shrieks.

"I LOVED YOU!" Spike ran down to her room and burst through the door.

"Melfina!" he exclaimed when he saw her on her knees, with tears flowing down and dampening her shirt. Spike closed the door, not wanting anyone to see her like this, and kneeled beside her.

"Melfina," he said quietly "what happened?"

"I," she gasped "I told Gene how I felt."

Spike was confused. "I don't understand why you're crying. I'm pretty sure Gene loves you too."

She shook her head. "Not in the same way. He called me his sister; I'm not the one he loves."

"Don't tell me," Spike sighed.

"He loves Faye," she choked out.

"Melfina," Spike unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He used to hold Julia like this; it felt nice to hold someone again. Spike took a deep breath to try and push inappropriate thoughts out of his head.

"You smell like lavender," his voice was soft.

Melfina closed her eyes. _Spike, please I don't want to be hurt again._

"You smell like peppermint," she whispered, her face buried in his neck.

He chuckled. "Lavender and peppermint, that's unusual." Before he was aware of himself, he planted a small kiss on Melfina's neck. She stiffened in his arms and his eyes shot open. He pulled away from her as she jumped out of his arms.

"I'm sorry Melfina, I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head. "It's alright; I know you weren't thinking of me. It's Julia you love. Spike if you don't mind I would like to be alone for a bit."

He looked at her for a moment longer before heading out the door. _I've got to find Julia, _He thought tiredly.

Melfina took a deep breath, the scent of peppermint lingering in her nose. "Spike," she said quietly. She loved his name, she loved saying it, and she loved the gentle way he held her.

"Gene's rejection is getting to me," she said to no one in particular. "I'm projecting my emotions on to Spike that has to be it."

* * *

When Gene left Melfina he let out sigh. "Oh Mel, will you ever forgive me?" he said quietly. He continued walking on towards the common room.

"Morning all!" he cried cheerfully. He was promptly tackled by Jet.

"What the fuck?" he screamed.

"Sorry Gene but you're worth a hefty bounty. Jim do you have the rope!" Jet bellowed.

"Right here!" Jim sat down beside Gene's feet and began to tie them together.

"Jim, little buddy, come on think about what you're doing!" Gene begged,

"Sorry Gene but we need the money," Jim was tying his hands now.

Gene looked imploringly at the members of his crew but Aisha merely grinned and mumbled something about steak, while Suzuka bowed her head and apologized. Gene was about to struggle and beg for an explanation when the familiar click of heels filled his ears.

"Faye! Please, babe, stop them!" Gene whined.

"Quit being a crybaby," Jim spat.

"What the hell is going on here Jet?" Faye stopped in front of the wriggling Gene.

Jet looked up at her. "Sorry Faye, but Gene here is worth 500 million woolongs!"

Faye's eyes widened and she pounced on Gene. "Jet you idiot he almost got away!" she scolded.

"Well I was busy talking to you," he growled.

"Faye!" Gene was dumbstruck. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but 500 million woolongs? Sorry darlin' but were booking you!"

Gene let out a primal scream as he struggled to free himself.

* * *

Spike let himself out of Melfina's room. _Damn that girl. _He ran a hand through his hair.

_Why does she make so crazy?_ Spike decided to shrug it off and stalked to the common room.

"Somebody help me!" Gene's voice ripped through the air.

Spike cringed; something about Gene's voice bugged him. "Spike! Where are you man!" Gene cried again. Spike sighed and continued walking in the direction of Gene's girlish screams.

Gene lay on the floor with Jet and Faye sitting on him while Jim was making sure that the ropes binding Gene's hands and feet were secure.

Spike raised one critical eyebrow before lighting up a cigarette and seating himself on the couch.

"500 million woolongs," Jet said by way of explanation.

Spike eyed the bound Gene.

"Maybe we could work something out," he answered cryptically.


	13. Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak!

**I am so sorry this took so long, I sort of just lost my muse and will to write this. But I promise I'm going to try and update at least once a month. Also this chapter is relatively short, I'm a little rusty and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here. Also this was sort of filler with Gene's bounty but I'm going to bring the Syndicate into this and make this a little more interesting! Also I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop or Outlaw Star, if I did they wouldn't be very popular!**

* * *

"Great day in the mornin', ya'll's little family grew!"

"I thought you said weren't a cowboy anymore?" Spike asked.

"Well ya can't change the way a fella talks. The ladies love my southern drawl," Andy replied winking at Faye.

"Hey watch it blondie! I'm gonna kill ya if you touch my girl!" Gene yelled while attempting to wriggle himself out of the ropes.

Andy raised a brow. "Ain't he your bounty?"

Faye sighed. "He's a member of our crew but we don't really know how he got this bounty on his head."

"Yes'm, and is he yer little boytoy?" Andy was slowly sidling over to Faye.

"He's my man, yeah. I will shoot you if you come anywhere near me, _samurai._"

"Yeow! Kitten's got some claws," he turned to Suzuka. "How about ya darlin'? Want to see a real, bona fide, samurai in action?"

Suzuka smiled. "I am a real samurai. I am a highly trained assassin by the name of Twilight Suzuka."

He stared. "But your katana, it's made of wood?"

Suzuka struck like lightning and Andy's long (and very fake) blonde ponytail fell to the floor.

"How did ya….? IT'S MADE OF WOOD!"

"Not every sword needs a blade."

Jet laughed. "There's a woman after my own heart!"

Spike sat quietly on the couch but he knew who Andy would turn to next.

"That's fine, there's another dark haired beauty right beside you."

As Andy moved towards Melfina everyone jumped in his way, everyone except Spike.

"Touch her and I will rip your throat out," Aisha growled.

Andy stared at her. "WOW, you got yourselves a cat woman with…well ta be frank, a finer than frog hair bosom!"

Aisha was dumbstruck for a moment before she straightened up. "A human man?" She had a sly look on her face. "I gotta say, I'm intrigued."

Andy gave her a stupid grin. "Well when this is all over why don't I take you out? What do ya say sugar?"

"Maybe," the small smile still on her face.

"HELLO! Can we untie me now?!" Gene wailed.

Everyone turned to him.

"Quit raisin' Cain. So, what's this here plan y'all cooked up?" Andy asked.

"Well," Jet began, crossing his arms "We plan on hauling in Gene, and collecting the bounty,"

"WHAT!?" Gene squawked.

"Gene let him finish, you lunkhead!" Faye scolded.

Gene pouted as Jet continued. "Then Andy and Spike will bust him out while he's in an ISSP prison ship. While you two do that, the rest of us here will try and find out who put the bounty on Gene."

"Why are y'all trying so hard?" Andy gave Gene a doubtful look.

"I DON'T DESERVE A FUCKING BOUNTY ON MY HEAD!" Gene shrieked. Faye bent down and gave him a long, intimate kiss. The others shifted uncomfortably averting their eyes while Jet awkwardly cleared his throat. Melfina alone stared openly at the couple; while her eyes were locked on them Spike's were locked on her. He could see the sadness and hurt in her face, the faint trace of tears in her eyes. Spike could feel the anger begin to boil under his skin.

"We'll find out who did this," Faye whispered gently, as she pulled away from her new lover. "Then we can be happy."

Gene looked up at her. "Yeah, ok everything will be awesome."

"Don't count on it," Spike said quietly.

Jet turned to Spike. "Now I got a plan as for how you and Andy are going to get Gene out."

"But?" Spike sighed raising one brow.

"You are not going to like it," Jet finished.

* * *

Gene sat in a cell on an ISSP prison ship. Frowning at the floor he spoke quietly to himself.

"When the hell are they getting here?" His body ached for Faye. He had finally told her how he felt and now he's in prison.

"Damn it!" he yelled jumping up and punching the wall.

"Keep it down in there Starwind," Spike barked.

Gene fell over. "S—Spike?" He spluttered. "Where are you?"

"The cell next door."

"You've been arrested!?" Gene yelled. "They caught you!? Is Andy here too?"

"No they didn't catch me moron," Spike drawled "This is the plan."

"What?" Gene was confused. They handed him over to the police then discussed their plan. They thought it would be best that he didn't know, this way he wouldn't act suspiciously.

"What are ya'll talkin' about? Ya'll wanna share with the rest of the inmates?" Gene turned to the entrance of his cell.

"Andy!?"

"That's Chief Jones to you." Andy winked at him.

"What?!" Gene squawked.

"Lawd, Yer tearin' up Jake in there!"

"What the fuck Andy!?" Gene wailed

"Ah-ah, that's Chief Jones," Andy answered.

"Fuck. Fine, _Chief Jones_. What's going on?" Gene asked.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head about it, leave it to the big boys," Andy said.

Spike remained quiet, waiting for Gene to say something stupid like, 'I can help too!' when Gene didn't respond, Andy left.

Gene waited a few minutes before turning to the wall Spike was behind. "What. The. Fuck. Dude."

Spike sighed. Gene was really annoying. How Melfina and Faye fell for him he would never understand.

"Shut the hell up Starwind. Look, we're playing a little game of cops and bounties; Andy is going to bust us out."

Gene stared at the wall with a blank expression. "What about the money?"

Spike sighed. He really was an idiot. "They've already got it."

"How do ya know?"

"That's the first thing they give you when you turn in a bounty to the ISSP. Also Andy gave me the keys, which just confirms that they have it."

"So," Gene was so confused.

"We're going to get outta here and make it look like we escaped."

Gene was silent and Spike slowly stood and unlocked his cell. He walked over to Gene's and stood there. Gene grinned.

"Awesome. Get me outta here man!"

"What did you say to Melfina?"

"What?" Gene blinked, bewildered.

"What the hell did you tell her?!" Spike was angry and had wanted to ask him this question for a while now. The image of Melfina on the floor, crying over this idiot still haunted him.

"What the hell are you talkin' about man!?"

"You fucking idiot. She deserves better than you." Spike murmured to himself as he unlocked Gene's cell.

"What the hell man?" His eyes narrowed. "You don't have something for her do you?"

Spike looked at him. "No." He turned and walked away. Gene followed and the two of them lapsed into silence as they crept through the ship and to some small escape pods, designed to be used in case of a crash or an attack.

Spike and Gene broke into one and forced it to eject. Almost immediately a light in the cockpit of the ship blinked and a voice announced the deployment of pod 17. The guards cursed and began running towards the docking bay of pod 17 and its surrounding cells.

Spike meanwhile expertly flew the tiny ship as other pods were deployed from the main ISSP ship. Spike flew into the middle of an asteroid belt. Navigating between the large rocks, finally hiding in a cavern on one of the larger boulders. The officers, unwillingly to navigate the asteroid belt returned to the ship with messages of escaped prisoners.

They flew in silence before Gene couldn't take it anymore. First he started fidgeting in his seat, ignoring Spike's dirty looks. Then he started to sigh and cast quick glances at Spike, before he started twisting around in his seat once again. Finally Spike snapped.

"Would you fucking sit still Starwind," Spike's voice was menacing.

"Do you like Melfina?" Gene questioned.

"Not this again," Spike sighed.

"Answer me Spiegel. You told me that you had this Julia dame you love but I'm starting to think that she's imaginary."

Spike ignored him and continued to fly the pod to the rendezvous point.

"Dammit man, you can't just ignore me!"

Spike refused to dignify that with an answer. Gene whined the entire way to Ganymede and into _Le Fin, _where the crews of the Bebop and the Outlaw Star awaited.

"What took you so long?" Jet questioned crossing his arms.

"We were being chased," Spike responded tersely. Jet merely nodded as Andy walked out of the bathroom.

"Well y'all finally made it here," he drawled. Spike shot the other man an annoyed look before he stalked off to a corner of the bar.

Gene walked over to Faye and grinned. "Can I have my happy ending now?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She chuckled. "If you're a good boy, you'll have a very happy night."

Gene pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "So," he turned to the others. "Did you find out who put the bounty on me? I haven't been here long enough to be noticed by anyone."

Jet had a grave look on his face. "Well, it was made using a stolen identity but we traced it as far as we could and," He gave Spike a quick glance before turning back to Gene "we think the Syndicate is behind this."

If Spike was surprised he didn't show it.

"The what?" Gene asked.

"The Red Dragon Crime Syndicate," Jet replied. "We don't know why they did it, or how they even know you but this isn't a group we want to mess with. We need to be a little more careful on what bounties we go after and just try to stay under the radar."

"Why can't we just take 'em head on? Put those bastards in line!" Gene demanded.

Jet gave him a leveled look. "Because they are a crime syndicate, they specialize in assassinations and the occasional drug trafficking. They are a very dangerous group, you are on my ship and as the captain I will not let you put any of my people in danger by recklessly taking on the syndicate."

"But," Gene began.

"Drop it Gene," Jim warned. Gene grimaced in response.

Alisa cleared her throat. "You all look like you had a long, rough day. How about I make you some dinner?"


End file.
